When Love is Blind
by KonKonforever
Summary: Orihime can't get her mind off of Ichigo but how can a love so innocent be ignored and tossed aside as friendship? Ichigo needs to start taking hints befor it is too late. IchiHime please read and review. CHAPSTER 17 THE LAST CHAPSTER NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Ok so after I just published chapter one of my other story I had this crazy good idea to do a romance story (thank you Enyo14) This is an IchiHime so lets see how it goes!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NAOT OWN BLEACH!**

Ch 1: Daydreams

Inoue Orihime sat looking out of the window, not thinking as Mr. Braum babbled on about World War I and the axis powers, or was that World War II? She thought about the beautiful sky and the warm spring air enveloping her when she would walk outside to go home. She also dreamed about a certain red head sitting behind her..

"Ms. Inoue, would you like to elaborate on some of the main factors that helped start this war, or would you rather stare out the window all day" said Mr. Braum with annoyance playing on his old wrinkled features

"Umm" replied a blushing Orihime "Sorry sir I'll pay attention." A few people snickered at the back of the classroom but before she could be humiliated anymore the bell rang and she headed to her locker to grab her things.

"Orihime wanna hang out after school today?" inquired Arisawa Tatsuki, Orihimes best friend. 

"Sure! I just want to get home and do some homework I have a big test to study for" said a cheery Orihime. In truth she wanted to be able to go home just so she could walk with him, Kurosaki Ichigo. They had been friends ever since her brother had died and he had helped her pay for some funeral costs. Secretly she had liked him since even before that, but he was too dense to notice.

"Alright, I'll call you when I'm coming over" Tatsuki chimed as she walked away looking bothered.

"Hey Inoue, ready?" this came from a Kurosaki Ichigo. A tall 16 year old with red hair that stuck up in every direction, and a permanent scowl on his face. He meant well but people stayed away because of his bad boy status and unfriendly aura.

"Umm, yea I'm just grabbing some things" Kurosaki started walking her home after she had encountered bullies that wanted to harm her. She didn't mind the company though. "Alright ready lets go"

Walking down the street she couldn't help but wonder if they had looked like a couple walking home together. Then she further went on to imagining what their children would look like with perfect little faces and orange hair and beautiful gray eyes…

"Inoue? Are you alright? Kurosaki asked with a slight look of worry in his eyes.

Oh yeah, I-I'm fine" Orihime managed before she bumped into him. "Well I guess I'll get going then" she hurried off quickly red blush creeping up in her face as she reached her door.

"Inoue, wait!"

Orihime turned around to see Ichigo standing dangerously close to her. His face was mere inches away from her lips. He took a deepp breath and Orihime thought that he was going to kiss her. Mentally prepairing she said "Yes Kurosaki-kun?"

"Chad is having a party and asked me to invite some people. Would you like to come?" he asked her with the same expression on his face.

"Uh sure…I'll go thanks for inviting me.." Orihime trailed off as she noticed him walking away seeming to have only heard the "sure". "thanks for inviting me Kurosaki-kun" she whispered to herself as she opened the door to her apartment. She walked inside feeling a flutter in her chest as she remembered how close he stood to her, and the proximity of his face to hers. Heart still pounding, Orihime smiled knowing that in some way he cared for her as much as she cared for him. This is what kept the tears from flowing and her heart breaking, knowing that he might someday be hers.

**A/N: ****Aww what a beautiful heart wrenching first chapster (yes I did purposefully spell it that way!) Sorry if it seems rushed I had a good idea and needed it on paper…I mean computerized paper! Please Review and give me some ideas for what should happen at…THE PARTY! Lol! O_o**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Ok so here is my chapter two! It starts out kind of slow and then gets more exciting at the end. Thank you for soooo much for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT WILL NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN BLEACH (it is a sad truth)**

Chapter 2: Waiting

Orihime sat in her living room after finishing their homework recounting the events that had taken place earlier. She sat in bewilderment as a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in!" Orihime said while putting away her things. In the doorway stood an aggravated Tatsuki holding a book bag and still clad in her karate uniform.

"HIME! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE? I'VE BEEN WORRIED THAT YOU WERE HURT OR SOMETHING!" Tatsuki screamed her face becoming redder at every word that left her lips.

"Umm…well I guess I didn't hear it." said a certainly clueless Orihime

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CALLED SEVEN TIMES"

"I'm sorry, I was distracted that's all. Kurosaki-kun invited me to Chad's party. Wanna come?" Orihime tried hoping to quickly change the subject.

"HE DID WHAT?" Tatsuki screamed again, but this time in shock. Was that dense Ichigo finally starting to express his feelings to Orihime? She sat down on the couch calming herself down before she spoke again. "So are you going to go?"

"Y-y- yes I was planning on going but only if you will. I don't want to be ignored again" Orihime said her words becoming less audible as she said "again"

"Hell yes I'm coming! Especially if Chizuru goes because if she tries to touch you again.." trailed of Tatsuki as her fist met the soft cushion of the armrest.

"Hey calm down, why don't I make us some tea and we can watch a movie or something" suggested Orihime as she bustled to the kitchen. This was exactly what she needed to keep her mind off of him. Ichigo had been on her mind and was infecting her thought process as if some disease was inching its way into her heart. Yes, she needed this, a friend she can talk to. Relaxing her mind she came out with the tea, blanket and selection of movies fit for a girls night out.

"God damn it Kurosaki your dead!" The burly man bellowed at a certain orange haired man.

"Well if you would've left him alone you wouldn't be in the position your in" said an over confident Ichigo Kurosaki as he sized up his opponent. He was tall with a menacing look in his eyes, surely his size would be at a disadvantage. Ichigo found his opening and struck him down with one blow to the side of his head.

"K-K-Kurosaki I will kick your ass if I see you again" the man screamed again after he dropped down unconscious.

"Thanks Ichigo" the tall man with a deep voice told him. He had long brown hair that fell over his eyes like a ragged mop.

Ichigo sighed and looked at the man with his famous perma-scowl "Chad you really need to start to look after yourself more. Now come on we need to help you clean up for tomorrow." he managed to smile before turning away and walking down the street.

"Ok" said Chad as he slowly followed in pursuit after him. He owed his life to Ichigo after he had saved his life on more than one occasion. It wasn't that Chad couldn't fight, it was the promise he made to his abuelo all those years ago, he wouldn't use his strength for his own personal gain. "I will not break my promise, dear abuelo."

"Hey, Chad you said something?"

"No, lets just go" he replied as they continued down the street

"TATSUKI-SAN YOU READY?" Orihime yelled while looking at herself in the mirror. She wore jeans and a sweater, nothing too fancy, she wasn't trying to impress anyone.

"Yea Orihime, lets go" said Tatsuki wearing a similar outfit.

"Do you think that Ichigo is there already?"

"Hime stop worrying about him, we are going to have fun with all of our friends"

"Yea" said a nervous Orihime. She had been telling herself that all she needed was friends and a good time to take her mind off of him, but why was it aching her heart to do so?

They arrived at the party to find it in full swing. Loud music was blaring out in every direction and people were all crowded around dancing. She slipped inside and started to look for friends, or someone that she could talk to. Tatsuki had taken off in one direction after spotting some friends in karate, leaving Orihime alone, in a world filled with loud music and people she didn't know or didn't want to know. So much for having fun.

Ichigo stood off in a corner observing the people who were dancing and drinking. Chad was talking to Uryu in the corner, typical. Ichigo didn't feel like associating with anyone and in truth just wanted to go home. He had only shown up to give Chad support and give the people a chance to say "OMG, is that Ichigo?" He smirks at these comments usually.

Off in the middle of the room was Orihime standing there looking timid and helpless as she stared at the swirling people. Ichigo has had feelings for her ever since the start of high school. She was so sweet and he just wanted her to be happy and protected. Walking up to her he said "Hey Inoue! What's up"

Orihime blushed as she tried to regain her basic motor skills "U-u-u-u-umm nothing K-Kurosaki-kun"

She managed as he stared at her gray eyes.

"Are you having a good time' he inquired, palms getting sweaty with every word she spoke. Her perfume clouded his senses and her innocent face filled his mind like water to an empty cup.

"Umm in all honesty n-n-no"

"Want to get out of here" he said "to get ice-cream?"

"Sure!"

They stepped outside into the cool night air, walking side by side as if that was how it is supposed to be. Ichigo stopped short. He knew that he needed to tell her how he felt and he would burst if he didn't.

"Inoue, I.." he started but then faltered as he saw her stare at him with such an intensity that it could've smoldered flames.

"Kurosaki-kun.." she asked pleading

He took her by the hand which made her blush a great deal. Then he stepped closer staring down into her eyes, which were like deep gray pools of hope. "I…" he started as he leaned in. Orihimes eyes closed as she leaned in to. There lips were mere inches apart, he could smell mint on her breath as it become more ragged and lost its rhythm. Then he closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

"Wait!" said a voice in the darkness. A great pain behind there words. "Ichigo?" it said pleading.

He whipped his head around to stare at the figure who interrupted his moment, their moment. "R-R-Rukia?"

"Ichigo…"

**AN: ****HAHAHAH! Personally I hate cliffhangers but I couldn't resist! I wanna make this story soo interesting that you cannot stop reading! For chapster (Yes I spelled that like that on purpose again)** **three, you will find out about Ichigo's past with Rukia! Read and Review my little readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ****Hrmmm chapster 3 already huh! Well this is getting pretty intense (puts seatbelt on). Ok so in this chapter Rukia will be back and Ichigo will act like a guy and be a dumbass (no offence not all guys are like that :D). He will basically start to question his feelings and all that jazz lol. I noticed that a lot of people have been adding me to their favorites list! I just want to say that I love you all and I thanks you very much.**

**Chapter 3: Neglect**

Orihime stared, dumbfounded by what just happened. Ichigo had just left her standing there alone in the cold. Her whole state of mind was frazzled and crumbling right before her eyes. Gray eyes filling with pools of hurt and despair, Orihime turned away and sprinted across the street sobs racking her body as she managed to get home. Before she was able to get through the door she collapsed coming into another fit of sobs that ravaged her body and took over her mind frame. The world as she knew it was crumbling apart.

…...

Ichigo stood there staring down at Rukia, a long forgotten dream he would rather not remember.

"Ichigo, I-I wanted to surprise you by meeting up with you at Chad's party but I guess that I interrupted something" Rukia said with an edge to her voice. Whoever this girl was she didn't like her, or the fact that Ichigo was going to kiss her.

"Ru-Rukia, you're back! Didn't you move to France with Byakuya?" Ichigo was in shock. His eyes open wide with wonder as he stared at her. The pain that his heart felt when she gave that last fleeting look before she boarded the plane with Byakuya, her older brother. He vowed to forget about her and move on, it was too much for his heart to handle.

"Oui, j'ai quelque chose pour vous! I have something for you" She translated with ease. She pulled a box out of her huge bag and presented it to him.

"Rukia…thank you" Ichigo said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Rukia smirked to herself thinking of that Auburn haired girl that she had seen standing there. Ichigo was hers, and if it took her the rest of her life, she would win Ichigo and have him by her side living in perfect harmony.

…...

Orihime woke up in her apartment, eyes puffy red and heart torn in half. She tried to remember how she got in, when Tatsuki appeared in her doorway with a cup of tea. And a warm smile on her face.

"Hime, are you ok? I found you in front of your apartment building freezing half to death" Tatsuki had lost all traces of her tough exterior and took on a motherly tone.

"I-I…" Orihime broke off as the sobs ravaged her body once again. She was shaking and couldn't stop.

"Hime…what happened to you?" Tatsuki said with tone of concern

"H-h-he took me out because I-I-I was alo-alone. Then e were talking a-an-and he was about t-to kiss me, wh-when sh-she came and I-I-I-…." She couldn't finish. Her heart was already pounding in her chest and hurting more then she could ever imagine. Ichigo had done this to her. Made her feel appreciated, important and loved.

"Who is she and who is this him? Hime you aren't making sense." said a desperate Tatsuki

"Kurosaki-kun left me alone…in-in the c-c-cold t-to b-be wi-with her"

"Who is she? Hime I can help you but only if you start to give me valid information"

"Her n-n-name is-is Rukia" Orihime managed through tears.

Tatsuki tensed as she remembered the short raven haired girl that she used to know before she left. She hadn't said goodbye to anyone, only Ichigo after he chased her to the airport. Tatsuki never thought she would hear the name said again "Orihime are you sure?"

"Y-yes"

" I'll be back, Hime don't leave stay in and rest call if you need anything" Tatsuki rushed out of the door not waiting to hear her reply. She needed answers and she needed them right away.

…...Ichigo woke up with the sun pooling in through his window. He thought about last night and what almost happened. How he and Orihime had been so close to finally expressing their feelings. Orihime. He had forgotten about her until now, and realizing what he did, scrambled out of bed to go and apologize.

"ICHIGO WHAT THA HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Tatsuki hollered as she burst into his room.

"I…"

"OH THAT'S RIGHT YOU WEREN'T! YOU JUST LEFT ORIHIME THERE STANDING BY THE ROAD TO TALK TO THAT BITCH RUKIA"

"LOOK I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS COMING" Ichigo screamed matching her tone

She kicked him in the stomach "BULL SHIT TELL ME WHY YOU ARE TORTURING HER! YOU HURT HER SO BAD THAT SHE DIDN'T HAAVE ENOUGH SENSE TO GO INTO HER APARTMENT AND I FOUND HER SSHAKING FREEZING TO DEATH IN THE COLD, BECAUSE OF YOU. YOU EVEN HAD THE NERVE NOT TO CALL HER BACK BECAUSE OF RUKIA...RUKIA THE ONE THAT LEFT YOU AND THE REST OF US BEHIND TO GO GALAVANTING IN FRANCE"

She had hit a soft spot. He knew in his heart that Tatsuki's words were the truth and he had struggled with her leaving for a long time. "T-T.."

"JUST SHUT UP AND DON'T SPEAK TO HER AGAIN" Tatsuki left storming out the room red in the face.

Ichigo felt his heart crumbe, hadn't known the effect that his actions had on her. He felt like dirt, worthless and disgusting, Orihime was sweet and kind and all she eanted was to be loved back. Still he couldn't even give her that,what made him think that he could apologize to her without breaking down himself. He got up threw on some clothes and headed out the door. He knew what he had to do, win back her approval.

**AN: And thats tha conclusion of chapster 3! So you like, don't like? I see tht many of you have been adding my stroy to your favorite stories and authors (I am more than touched). I would lve your reviews and will tribute ou i da next chapster! LOVE YAAA**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ahhh Chapster fourrrrr! i read your reviews and wanna say thank you to: Camille91, rouge demon, Enyo14, shellybee, and once again rouge demon! Love you guys! Any who tha chapter is a filler type thing but it has to do with the story's main plot. It's basically going into why Rukia moved in the first place and how the others coped!**

**Chapter 4: Five years ago**

Rukia panted and stopped to catch her breath, sitting down on a nearby boulder. She looked around quickly before deciding it was safe. It was a warm and sunny Saturday afternoon at the park, the birds chirped in their respective trees and children played in the park.

"HA! YOUR IT!" Yelled an eleven year old Tatsuki

"What that's not…" Rukia tried to protest

"HEY RUKIA'S IT RUNNN!"

The other children scurried past her to find a spot safe enough to seek refuge. Rukia stood there alone figuring who to go after first.

"Rukia, we have to go" said Byakuya, Rukia's older brother. He was a business man who often went back and forth to different countries. His face always wore a blank expression devoid of any traces of emotion. He glared at her with his narrow brown eyes

"Nii-sama, what's wrong"

"We need to leave for France right away. You need to pack"

Rukia stared at him in shock. Violet eyes brimming with tears as she thought of the prospect of leaving her friends. They were her only things that kept her from crying at night. Knowing she had someone to come to when her brother was away and she was alone. "But…"

He took her hand and walked away

"Rukia? Where are you going?" Ichigo popped out from behind the safety of his bush and looked on confused.

"G-good bye Ichigo. Tell Chad, Tatsuki and Ishida that I'm sorry"

She turned on her heel and walked away into the woods with her brother without another word more.

Ichigo ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. She can't be leaving, she wouldn't do this to them, to him. His thoughts were irrational and he didn't know where he would go. Just that he needed to find out why she was leaving them behind like this.

Ichigo arrived at Rukia's house to find it overrun with movers and boxes. "RUKIA" he called, and then emerged the small little girl carrying a suitcase with tears streaming down her face. "Rukia, where…where are you going?"

"I-Ichigo?" she spun around to see him standing there looking like a hurt puppy.

"Rukia don't leave us. Please."

"I-I'm sorry, I need to go. I'm moving to France with Nii-sama so he can be closer to work. Please Ichigo this is harder th-than it seems.." she broke off as tears streamed down her face like endless waterfalls. "G-G-Good bye Ichi-Ichigo" she piled into her car and drove away never to be seen again.

Ichigo stood there staring off as the car disappeared in the distance. Didn't she care how much she was hurting him? "I will never forget you Rukia" he whispered. Then he headed back home.

…...

Ichigo awoke with a jolt to his body. He tried in every way to forget what had happened that day. Rukia had hurt him in a way he never thought possible, but yet hadn't he just did the same to Orihime? He remembered the box that he had received from Rukia that night. On top was a neatly folded card. He opened it and found:

Dear Ichigo,

I never meant to hurt you or anyone that day. I was so overwhelmed that I didn't bother to think about how you would feel until I was unpacking my things in my new room. Even though it has almost been six years, I never forgot you or anyone from my past. You guys were my reason for living and I wanted to show you that in this letter and in this gift. I want to be friends again and make things right between us.

Love, Rukia

Ichigo re-read the letter 5 times. She was sorry for all the pain that she put him through, and sorry that she couldn't fix things. His heart swelled in his chest at the thought of them being together again, hanging out and just being themselves. Opening the present his cell phone rang. It was Tatsuki. He ignored it and tore open the wrapping. Inside sitting in the middle of the solitary box was a photo album with the five of them on the front smiling and holding hands. This was second grade before all of the madness, before all of the pain. Memories hit him like a strong wind and he smiled to himself putting the album away. Things would be better now that she was back, maybe even Orihime would forgive him. Things were starting to look up from here.

**AN: ****OK we have come to the conclusion of chapster 4! I'm sorry if it seems slow and unentertaining but every story has one of those blahh chapters. Feel free to write reviews and suggestions I will gladly take em into consideration!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**** Helloooo again! Are you ready for chapster 5? I got some great ideas from you guys in ur reviews and it helped visualize the last chapter! I'll give you a hint…there will be balloons and people! Hereee weee goooooo!**

**Chapter 5: Normal?**

Orihime walked down the street wind whistling past her ears. "School today is going to be awkward." she thought aloud . Ichigo was ignoring her again, letting his bad boy persona take over and his emotions take the back burner. "Maybe, he was just…" she trailed off as something caught her attention.

"Hey Inoue! We sort of met two days ago, but I never introduced myself" a short girl with violet eyes and raven colored hair spoke to her.

"Y-your Kuchiki Rukia, right?" Orihime was puzzled. This girl wanted to be friends, and acted as if nothing had happened that dreadful night. Orihime held no animosity toward the girl but was wary before trusting her.

"Yup! Can you show me around? I have no clue on where to go"

"Sure, it's really no problem"

The two girls walked together and conversed as if they had been the best of friends since pre-school. Rukia smirked smugly to herself. This poor girl was nice but was too much of a threat between her and Ichigo's potential relationship. "I will crush her pride and stomp on her hope until there is nothing left but a poor girl hurt by the one she called a friend" Rukia rendered to herself. This was going to be a successful year.

"Today class, we have a new student. Say hello to Kuchiki Rukia" announced Mrs. Link

"Hello Rukia" the bored students replied.

"You can sit next to…Ichigo"

Rukia sauntered to her seat and sat down pretending to pay attention, but really she whipped out her iPhone (**AN: I do not own apple**) and started to write down ideas, on how to destroy Inoue. She really was a sweet and kind girl, but she was in the way of Rukia's success and she needed her eliminated.

"Now you have a test next week on…" The bell rung and people started to file out of the room. Rukia gathered her belongings and rushed outside eager to start making plans to get her man back.

"Tatsuki, wanna come over to do homework?" Orihime chimed heading to her locker.

"Sure but I thought you were walking with Kurosaki…." she trailed off remembering not to open a wound that had seemed to be healing.

"N-no, I walk by myself now. He, usually goes off with Uryu."

Things between Ichigo and Orihime had been ice cold since that night. She kept her distance and he more than kept his. He had become a different person unaffected by peoples feelings or emotions, and he was never seen without her, Rukia. She was attached to him like some sort of growth that could walk talk and make decisions.

"Hey Orihime, Tatsuki, what are you guys doing after school?" Rukia popped out from no where and looked at them with a "genuine" smile.

"Well we were going to study but.."

"Why don't you come over?" Orihime interrupted. She really wanted to make amends with Rukia, but she had no idea of her true intentions.

"Umm, sure lets go!"

The three girls walked to Orihime's apartment hand-in-hand like a perfect trio of friends unaware of the impending doom that one of them would create for the other.

"ICHIGOOOOOO" Yelled his father as he kicked the door to his room down. "WHAT'S THE RULE ABOUT LOCKED DOORS!"

In truth Ichigo had locked the door because he had a headache and wanted to be rid of this crap that his dad pulled every day. "I HAVE A HEADACHE DUMBASS." He yelled flipping his father into the air.

"I-Ichigo what would your mother say." Isshin cringed before crawling out of the room.

He had been in his room thinking about Orihime and how she never showed any acknowledgement of liking him. He needed to move on and stop feeling these emotions that he felt. Ichigo's phone beeped and he was knocked out of his thought as he glanced at the message.

Hey whats up

-Rukia

He ignored the message. Rukia hadn't let him so much as breathe by himself since she came back into his life. She was always present, in the hallway's, at lunch, lingering by the boy's bathroom until he let. She wouldn't leave his side, and although that was reassuring, he needed space away from her.

"Ichigo, d-dinners ready." announced a petrified Yuzu. She didn't know how her brothers mentality was due to the events that had taken place earlier.

"Coming." He smiled reassuring poor Yuzu and stood up to leave. He needed to deal with his crazy ass family before moving on to more problems.

"Rukia truth or dare?" Tatsuki asked. They were playing truth or dare out of pure boredom.

"Truth"

"Do you "like" anyone?"

Rukia froze at her question. Her expression twisted into a friendly grin, but her insides were twisting like a pretzel. She couldn't confess how she really felt about Ichigo to these girls, especially Orihime. She relied on the girl's utter and complete surprise if she wanted to catch her off guard. "No one right now. I used to like this boy in France, but he was gay so…"

"Ooh so you don't like Kurosaki?"

"No no!" She declared unquestionably. This was getting too intense and she could spoil her whole plan because of one trivial little game. "I have to get going. Byakuya is coming in from Germany tonight and I want to make dinner."

"Have fun Rukia. Bye!" Orihime looked after Rukia's disappearing form in as she receded into the afternoon.

"Well that was fun." Tatsuki said breaking the deafening silence.

"Yeah! It's always fun to hang out with friends!"

Tatsuki was happy that Orihime had found friendship in Rukia. However, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was up to something. She shook her head trying to rid herself of negative thoughts.

"So how about dinner! Fried rice with ice cream and bean paste!"

"Su-Sure." Tatsuki's stomach turned but she stayed with Orihime seeking comfort in her friend. What could possibly go wrong?

**AN:** **So I filled this chapter with a lot of Irony cause I can do that! No just kidding! Next chapster will be coming shortly! Maybe even today if I'm not watching Soul Eater XD! Read ,review, do a dance! Your voice really does matter to me! I wanna introduce another male character but I wanna know who (Gin is out cause I love him and couldn't write about him without making myself an OC!). Byeeeeeee**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**** Yayayay! Chapster 6 is here! Your gonna see a familiar character and I assure you, no matter what happens this will always be a IchiHime just trust me****J**

**Chapter 6: New Distractions**

A boy walked through the crowded streets of Karakura town. He was new here and wasn't acquainted with any of the people, or the streets of this town. He stood there, analyzing the different store fronts and signs. He had come to the conclusion that yes, he was lost.

"Umm are you lost?" a girl with long auburn hair cascading down her back and big beautiful gray eyes stared at him in concern.

"Uh…yeah I am"

"Where do you live?"

"Rukon Ave."

"I live there to! Here I'll help you." The two walked down the street, an awkward silence passing in between them. "I'm Inoue Orihime, and you are…."

"Shuhei Hisagi."

The boy was tall and had short spiky black hair that jutted out in all different directions. He had a scar above his right eye and a 69 tattooed under his left. "Where do you go to school." He said once again breaking the silence.

"Karakura high!"

"I just transferred there yesterday." His face lit up when she looked away. At least he knew someone in that hell hole. Hadn't been there half of a day before someone tried to beat him up. Of course things turned out in his favor and he wound up beating the shit out of him.

The girl…Inoue…smiled at him. "Really? Maybe we have classes together?" she took his schedule and her hand brushed his. Scarlet started to seep in her pale cheeks and she smiled awkwardly. She really was a beautiful girl, with her smile, laugh, personality…

"We have lunch together!" she squealed. "Tomorrow you'll sit with me and my friends. They won't mind you there I'm sure." She looked at him, eyes twinkling in the late afternoon sun.

"Y-Yeah that sounds like fun." he stammered, searching for the right words to say.

"Well, here's your street.. See you tomorrow." she smiled at him again and headed in the direction of an apartment complex down the road.

Hisagi walked to his house with a smile on his face and his heart leaping in his chest. This girl had made him feel something he hadn't felt since his best friend Tousen died. Acceptance.

"This is Tatsuki, Rukia, Ishida, and Chad. Everybody, this is Shuhei Hisagi." Orihime introduced Hisagi to her friends at lunch as she had promised the day before. She wanted him to feel welcomed and didn't want him to be an outsider. She just wanted to be a good friend that's it. Or is it?

"Hey Shuhei sit next to Chad!" Uryu suggested enthusiastically indicating to the unoccupied spot.

"So Shuhei, where did you live before you moved to Japan?" Rukia added staring at him with great astonishment. She hadn't counted for this new pawn in her plan. Maybe things can turn out different and she didn't need to hurt poor Inoue. Rukia smiled to herself, knowing that she doesn't have to be a mean backstabbing bitch. For now.

"Well I lived in Germany for a while, but then we moved to Kyoto and finally I am here in Karakura town." he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"So you do you play any sports?" This remark came from Tatsuki who had just got back with her lunch.

"Yeah, I wrestle, do track, and swim."

"Really? Lets spar sometime!"

The conversations went on much like this one in a jovial matter until it was official. He, with much surprise, was accepted into their little group of friends. He had people to talk to and was no longer that new kid that no one liked.

"So, Hime where did you find mister Shuhei Hisagi huh?" Tatsuki conveyed in a teasing tone.

"Yeah Orihime, he seems to like you." Rukia implied.

"I just found him looking confused so I thought that I'd help him. That's all." On truth it wasn't. She hadn't stopped thinking about him since she had first saw him blankly staring at street signs. He had sparked some sort of repressed feeling in her that had been extinguished a long time ago. She felt security with him, just like she had felt it with Sora.

"Hey I got to go home, I just remembered my aunt is coming and I need prepare dinner. Bye!" Orihime rushed away to get home. She needed time to think and just wanted to be left alone. She ran down the hall trying to clear her head. What was she think…

"Hey watch…Oh it's you Inoue."

She looked up and was staring at Ichigo, his eyes unforgiving and his expression was unreadable. "K-K-Kurosaki-kun, I'm sorry I didn't mean to.."

"No, I'm sorry I never apologized for Saturday. I shouldn't have left you or lead you to think these things or feel what you felt. I just want to be your friend again."

Orihime was happy, hurt, and confused. She was grateful for the apology, but was hurt because it was all just an act that he had lured her into. She refused to believe it. To believe that he doesn't feel anything for her, to believe he didn't care. "Thank you Kurosaki-kin…" he was gone.

"Hey Inoue, what's up?" Shuhei announced as he walked over to where she stood in the hallway.

"N-Nothing, I was just going home, to cook dinner. Want to come I'm inviting everyone else." she improvised with ease and whipped out her phone sending a quick message to everyone.

"Yeah, sounds great I'll just tell my brother."

"You can just come with me if you want." she suggested hopefully

"Uhhh…okay!"

The two set off to Orihime's apartment laughing and talking and just enjoying each other's company.

"Orihime…umm…do you want to…go to the movies or something?"

Orihime, shocked, turned to face him and said "Yea! I would love to." She was happy, he was happy, and the world was theirs for the taking.

Ichigo looked on as Orihime left with Shuhei looking happy and content, leaving him torn and broken.

**AN:**** And that's the end of chapster 6! So you probably weren't expecting that arbitrary turn of events huh? I brought in Hisagi cause no one really gives a crap about him in the series and I didn't want to go with the obvious Renji or Uluqiorra. So What did ya think? I really do try my best to reply to ur reviews when ever I can so check ur inbox or idk how that works! Chapster 7 is in route!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**** And here is chapter seven! I'm going to develop the blossoming relationship between Orihime and Hisagi and Ichigo's jealousy toward the couple Rukia is going to be Rukia and yeah that's it :D. Enjoyy!**

**Chapter 7: New Beginnings**

"Tatsuki, I have nothing to wear and Hisagi-san is coming in an hour." Orihime rummaged through her closet searching for something suitable to wear for tonight's date with Hisagi. It was only the movies but still she felt nervous, like she needed to impress him.

"Hime, don't worry about it! You're just going to the movies, and if he tries anything I'll…"

"Tatsuki, thank you. For everything you've done for me."

"Eh, don't worry about it I'm always here to help." Tatsuki was glad that Orihime was getting over Ichigo. She was finally opening her eyes, and seeing that there are more men out there who will appreciate her for who she is.

"What about this?" Orihime came out wearing dark blue jeans, a black turtleneck and her hair up in a pony-tail.

"Y-You look amazing!" uttered a stunned Tatsuki. Maybe she would give Orihime that bottle of pepper spray.

Just then the doorbell rang sending a jolt of nerves spiraling through Orihime's body. He was here, waiting for her to come down stairs and start their date.

"Hey, I'll get the door you just finish getting ready!" Tatsuki brightly chimed sprinting to the door.

She answered the ringing door bell and there stood Hisagi looking nervous but _**gorgeous**_. He had a crisp white button down shirt which outlined his toned body. His jeans accentuated his long legs and his hair was unruly .

"I-Is Orihime ready yet?" he asked casually. He was just as nervous as she was, if not even more so.

"Yeah I'm right here!" Orihime descended down the hall in a slow gait and stopped a few feet away from him.

She was stunning. He stood there staring at her, mouth agape slightly and eyes wide in surprise.

"Hey close you're mouth, you'll catch flies that way." Tatsuki smirked before retiring to the couch.

"S-So you ready to go yet?"

"Yeah! Bye Tatsuki! You can spend the night I'll be back and we can talk!"

Hisagi led her to a parked Subaru, where he opened the door for her before getting in himself and starting the car.

"I decided that since the movies, are closed, we can go to dinner and then walk around a bit."

"That sounds like fun!"

10 minutes of silence passed over them, each not knowing what to say to the other. They arrived at the restaurant and were seated in a booth by the window. It overlooked the city and it's twinkling lights.

"This is beautiful Shuhei!" she exclaimed!

"Yeah, it really is."

"So this evening the special is tomato soup, and scallops seared in a white wine sauce. Would you like to order?"

"Umm, I'll have a salad." Orihime said.

"Same."

The dinner went smoothly with polite questions an answers. They both seemed to be straining for the right questions to ask in order to not make the evening bland. When they left they walked through the streets lookin g at the different store fronts.

"So, what's your family like?" He asked Orihime.

She looked at the ground and thought of what to say. "Well, my parents died when I was very young, so it was my big brother Sora who took care of me and all of our family affairs. Then he died in a car accident when I was in middle school. I've been living on my own ever since." She wiped a stray tear from her cheek and smiled at him. "Well what about you?

He had felt bad about making her go through that painful memory. "Well, it's been me and my brother for ever since I can remember. My parents left us with my ant and uncle and it's always been that way." He tried to finish on a happy tone to help lighten up the mood a bit.

'Umm…may I ask a question?" something had been on her mind since the beginning of their "date".

"Shoot!" he said waiting for the question.

"H-H-How did you get that scar on your eye?"

His face fell a little bit. He almost forgot about the injury desecrating his right eye. "When, I was 5, my father came back to "visit" us. He was in a drunken stupor and came at me and my twin brother Renji (**AN: They are fraternal twins**) with a, rake and he…he struck me in order to get to my brother. I wear it now as a constant reminder of my father's "love"."

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to ask about something so personal to you…"

"Nah, It's alright! I was kind of wishing you asked that soon cause then I'd have to explain it and it would be weird."

"Ha, yeah."

"Wanna head home?"

"Sure."

Hisagi took her hand an she turned a bright shade of scarlet. He quickly dropped her hand as if it was on fire and looked at her apologetically before proceeding to the car. The drive home was less awkward now that they had pushed all of the heavy topics out of the way and moved on to lighter more happier tones.

"And here we are miss Inoue!" Hisagi exclaimed moving to open up the door.

A giggling Orihime stepped out and took his outstretched hand. This time she didn't blush, but accepted his hand, grateful for the security. "Thank you so much, I had an amazing time tonight!"

"As did I."

They stood in front of her door looking into each other's eyes and not daring to look away. She took her hand and gently caressed the line over his right eye. He pulled her closer to him and he could hear every sharp intake of breath she took. Hisagi took his hand and ran it through her berry scented hair.

"Shuhei…"

Before he could stop himself he leaned in to kiss her. Responding to his actions Orihime did the same. They were millimeters apart, and both were caught up in the moment and didn't dare stop each other. His lips met hers and an explosion went through her body sending electricity coursing through her veins. His lips, despite his hard image were smooth and soft, nice to the touch. She broke away only to regain air.

"I-I have to go." He muttered walking back to his car hurriedly. He had just kissed her, he couldn't control his impulses or his emotions. He sat in his car and rested his head against the steering wheel smiling. Oh, he was definitely going to call her tomorrow.

Orihime on the other hand stood there in complete and utter shock. She never expected to kiss him and feel the way she did. Her heart was threatening to brake free from her chest and she watched as his car drove off in the direction of his house. She lightly touched her mouth, which felt like it was on fire and smiled before walking in her apartment to tell Tatsuki.

Ichigo could not believe what he was seeing. He had driven over toapologize to her but it seems like she had other intentions. "Inoue…" he said softly before revving down the street in a frenzy, needing to go home.

**AN:**** Ohhhh betcha didn't see that coming huh? I thought about interrupting it but then it would've been to cliché! So yeah she kissed him and Ichigo saw *gasping crowd*. Want more? *Yeahh!* . Well then read, review, do a dance! Chapster 8 is en-route!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**** Ok so now we have come to chapster 8! This might be it for like a week or so cause of mid-terms, NYSSMA, and I'm currently trying to watch Soul Eater and spend time wit fam and friends! This chapster will be about the little fling between Orihime and Shuhei! But as I've said before this will always be an IchiHime!**

**Chapter 8: Confused**

Ichigo sat glumly at his desk while trying to complete his homework assignment. His brow was furrowed in frustration and knuckles white from clenching the pencil he used. "Why the hell was Inoue with him?" he wondered aloud. Thinking about them standing there lips locked and gazes clouded made his head throb and his stomach upset. "Damn you Shuhei, I will find you and make sure you're sorry for what you did to me." he pronounced with such determination that his pencil couldn't bear the pressure and broke in half. Sighing to himself he fished another one out of his desk and continued to write.

"ICHIGOOOOOO!" his father yelled without consideration for his son's studies. "RUKIA-SAN WANTS TO SEE YOUU!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP." he yelled back clouting him on the head with his chemistry textbook.

"H-How disrespectful! W-What would your dear mother say?" he strained in defeat and inched out of the door.

In the hallway stood a hesitant Rukia still in her uniform with a book bag in tow.

"Umm…can I come in?"

"Yea." Ichigo muttered while trying to regain focus.

"I came over to see if you wanted to do homework, but I see you're already working on it!" she said with a nervous laugh.

"Ah, I am but I can use some help on Mastersons project. Chemistry is not my strong suit."

The two worked in an informal matter laughing and joking in a jovial matter and getting the project done. Once they were finished with the task, Rukia stared at Ichigo. She wanted to tell him how she feels, but that would be stupid and risky. She could endanger their whole friendship on the fact that she likes him.

"Oi Rukia, you ok?"

"Y-Yea I was just thinking."

"Ahh…hey Rukia to come ice-skating with all of us on Friday?"

A date with Ichigo? Well not technically a date but he had asked her right? And it was something romantic like ice-skating . She couldn't refuse, wouldn't refuse. "Sure! I'll go with you guys!"

"Alright then meet us at the rink at around 4:30."

"Sure…hey I gotta go, but I'll call you later." she said and then left the room practically skipping home. She had spent a whole afternoon with Ichigo and was asked ice-skating! Nothing could dampen her bright mood not even her moody brother who would be flying in from Spain."

Orihime sat at home quietly completing her English assignment. Today had been a great one, she was able to talk to Shuhei about their kiss. He felt the same as she did and thought it best to take things slow with their relationship. They each agreed that they weren't ready for anything serious at the moment and want to be friends. For now.

A knock at her door sent her whirling back into consciousness and answering the door. In truth she wanted to know why everyone came to her house in the first place.

"Hey Inoue can I come in?" asked a timid looking Rukia.

"Yea! Make yourself comfortable, I'll go put on some coffee." she bustled out of the doorway and headed toward the kitchen.

Rukia put her things down and sat at the little table. She took out her phone and checked to see if anyone had messaged her. "So Inoue, how is your relationship with Shuhei?"

"Well, we're going to take things slow and see what happens from there." She voiced from the kitchen straining to make her voice heard over the clinking of cups and pots.

"Ahh…" she trailed off her mind flashing back to Ichigo. He seemed distracted about something and it was restricting his spirit. He was far away, distant even.

"And here we are!" Orihime announced setting the tray out in front of them.

"Thanks Inoue, you really are a true friend." Rukia said warmly. She really did mean it and was glad that Orihime was going out with Shuhei. It meant that Ichigo was free of admirers and he was hers for the taking. Orihime and her could maintain a proper relationship as friends and focus on being there for ach other.

"Y-You too Kuchiki-san" she murmured tears filling in her gray eyes. If she ever had a true friend it would be Rukia and Tatsuki. She would be lost without them.

"So how far did you get with that Inoue chick?" Shuhei's brother Renji inquired somewhat rudely.

Shuhei sighed and looked at his brother with a playful expression "I only kissed her and we want to be friends."

Renji gave him a 'What the f***' look and resumed looking for an appropriate channel. "With a body like that, I'm surprised…"

"Shut it asshole." Shuhei interrupted. He had no intentions of listening to his brother's perverted thoughts at the moment. His mind was fixated on the prospect of seeing Inoue again. He had missed her but wouldn't admit it to anyone in fear of being ridiculed by Renji.

"Hey, don't get mad at me cause you can't score." Renji muttered while leaving the room. "I'm jus lookin out for my twin."

"I hope you mean me when you say twin." Shuhei bantered in a joking tone.

"Maybe it depends." Renji said before leaving out the door. No matter how much he hated to admit it, Renji was a great brother sometimes.

Shuhei took his bag and went out of the door. A walk might help him clear his head a little. The air was cold with the changing seasons. The air was crisp with cold and the trees shed what was left of their leaves. Snow was on the forecast for Thursday, which left the ground frozen and waiting in anticipation for the first icy flakes to come gliding down from the clouds. In the distance he spotted Kurosaki Ichigo scowling as usual and talking to himself. Something about him felt off so Shuhei went over to check it out.

"Hey, Kurosaki what's up?"

Ichigo looked up and standing there was the very last person he wanted to see right now. "Nothing, you?" he said somewhat forcefully.

"I was just taking a walk. Maybe go to see Inoue, but I'm not sure."

"What's up between you two anyway?" he asked somewhat curious of their current "status".

"Well, we went on a date and decided to take things slow with our relationship, but we did kiss. That's about it.

Ichigo lost his cool and was 2 seconds away from pounding his face in.

"Hey I gotta go but maybe we can hang out sometime." suggested Shuhei. He really just wanted to be friends with Ichigo.

"Yea, hey before you go wanna come to ice-skating with all of us on Friday?" Ichigo wanted to keep a close eye on him and Inoue. He needed to win her back at all costs. Nothing would stop him fro completing his ultimate goal!

"Sure see ya then." the two went on their own way oblivious to each others intentions.

**AN:**** Soo what did ya think? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. I want to know what you think. Do you think that Rukia deserves love, or to be left alone? Who should Renji get with? What is to become of Shuhei? Any answers *YEAH!* Well then get tah reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: **__**Sooo, Ik I said updates will be slow but I'm doin beast in math and I did well on my dance midterm so I thought I'd surprise ya with chapster 9! It's going to be much longer than the others and I hope you enjoy. Remember always read tha little AN at the end!**_

_**Chapter 9: Turning point?**_

_Rukia, Tatsuki, and Orihime all sat on the carpeted floor of Rukia's vast room. They were having a sleepover so that they can all go ice-skating with the boys the next day. They went to Rukia's house because Byakuya was in Brazil and it was a nice change from the normal itinerary of staying at Orihime's._

"_So, what are we to watch next?" inquired Tatsuki snuggled in a thick pink blanket and black pajamas._

"_Hmm…HAUNTING IN CONNETICUT!" Orihime shouted clad in her blue fuzzy slippers, plaid pants, and white tee._

"_You sure Hime that's a little scary." announced Rukia wearing her signature chappy pajamas and matching slippers._

"_I think we should watch the notebook! A classic tale about love…" Tatsuki voiced while staring into the stars with a dreamy look._

"_Tatsuki! We didn't know you were such a softy." teased Rukia_

"_Yea you're always so tough and have a bad girls mentality about you." backed Orihime._

"_Well, I can be sensitive too! I happen to like this romance.."_

"_Yea or is it Ryan Gossling?"_

_All three of the girls jubilantly laughed having a great time with each other. Orihime couldn't have felt more whole or complete and whole inside. A small tear shed down her face, but luckily the others thought it was from laughter. She would've wished Sora was still alive to make the feeling last but she wouldn't think about that now She wouldn't ruin her moment of true euphoria._

…_..._

"_So, this is my brother Renji guys. I don't think you've met but we're twins and he goes to Karakura high just like us." Shuhei concluded quiet lamely. The guys had a similar idea to the girls, only they would go out for a guys night out and then stay over Ichigo's._

"_Nice to meet you! I'm Uryu Ishida, nice to meet you."_

"_Hey aren't you that nerd who asked out that Nanao chick and got punched in the face?" Renji asked unsympathetically. _

"_Uhh….."_

"_Renji don't be an asshole leave the guy alone." Shuhei scolded. "And before you piss off anyone else, this is Chad and Ichigo."_

"_Sup." Renji drawled. He was now looking out the window at some woman who were passing by._

"_SO! Renji how come I've never seen you around here before?" Ichigo yelled interrupting Renji and his perverted thoughts._

"_Well, I guess you either don't take honors, OR you're a blind dumbass who cant spot the only guy in the school with flaming red hair." he joked, making sure not to piss off the orange hothead. _

_Ichigo looked at Renji with a smirk on his face. "Oh so YOU'RE the clown with the red hair!"_

_Everyone laughed while Renji rolled his eyes "Hey so are we leaving the car or are we gonna sit here and gossip all night?"_

_The guys headed out the car each looking as handsome as the next. They walked over to the club bouncer with confidence and swagger as they easily lied about their age. A little drinking would be the sure thing to set the mood off for the night._

"_Ichigo, are you sure we wont get caught?" a deep voice uttered. It came from an ever so silent Chad who hadn't really said a word all night._

"_Bahh, we look 21 so now we got to act it. Come on!"_

_The guys followed Ichigo to the bar where an assortment of many colored bottles stood at attention waiting to be drunk._

"_Shuhei waddya want?" grinned a cocky Ichigo._

"_I-It's alright, I'm not one for drinking." he stammered._

"_Ahh, killjoy. I'm ordering beers for everyone!" he screamed joyfully._

_Shuhei sat next to Chad striking up a conversation while the other three drank themselves into a stupor. _

"_So, I guess we're the more rational ones huh?" he asked with a smile on his face._

"_Hmm…" was the only reply Chad gave._

"_Hey why don't we have just one beer eh?" Shuhei suggested trying to see if a little alcohol would loosen up this tense guy._

"_Alright…" Chad said again before trailing behind Shuhei._

…_..._

"_Ughhhh…." groaned a hung over Ichigo as he heaved himself out of bed. "What the hell happened last night?"_

_Shuhei walked over to him with a cup of tea "Well, you, Renji, and Ishida got yourselves drunk and started a fight with some guy with blue hair who said that you both looked like you were on fire and.."_

"_Ehhhhh…Where am I?" Ishida groggily muttered while hoisting himself up._

"_You're at Ichigo's …" Chad said holding out some coffee._

"_Where's Renji?" asked Ichigo with a look of stupidity forming on his distorted face._

"_HEYYY…ICHIGOOO….YOU'RE FRIEND IS SLEEPING IN THE BATHROOM!" yelled an all too excited Isshin._

"_Th-thanks I guess." Ichigo softly said. He didn't feel like dealing with his shit so he just shut up._

"_PARTY!" yelled Renji looking as energetic as Isshin._

_Today was going to be a long day…_

…_..._

"_Hey Rukia, you ready yet?" Orihime inquired while placing her blue hairpins in her long locks._

"_Yea, as soon as Tatsuki gets out of the bathroom I will! I still need my hair brushed."_

"_I'm out, I'm out! Dress warmly, if its 16 degrees outside then its 5 degrees there (__**AN: I speak in terms of Fahrenheit**__)" _

"_I wonder when the guys will be here?" Orihime announced fixing her scarf and tying it firmly across her neck._

"_Ehh, soon, soon. Don't worry." Rukia reassured._

_5min later the boys walk in through the door looking groggy and sleep deprived. _

"_Hey what the hell happened to you guys?" yelled the indignant Tatsuki._

_Renji quietly surveyed the girls to himself letting his perverted mind once again take control. Too flat chested and the auburn was off limits. He sighed to himself and continued to pay attention._

"_We had a bit of a rough night." Ishida admitted blushing slightly at the thought of him drunk. Oh what would Ryuken say?_

"_Hey Tatsuki, as long as their ready to have fun today, then to hell what ever they did last night." chimed an over confident Rukia. She thought she dressed perfectly in order to get Ichigo's attention. Even though that red head was pretty sexy._

"_Hey guys!:" Orihime sang while she joined the group._

"_Hey Inoue!" Ichigo answered a little too quickly. He was excited to have a chance to hang out with her again after that catastrophic party a month ago._

"_Hey Kurosaki-kun!" she replied. She wasn't as nervous around him anymore now that she had Shuhei. He was like a protective blanket hovering over her in case she needed assistance. "SHUHEI!" she screamed while flying into his torso._

_He blushed a bit after realizing the smirks and sideways glances he got from the guys. He paid them no mind and embraced her in his toned arms. "How are you?" he asked after finally releasing her from his grasp._

"_I'm fine I missed you though."_

_Ichigo turned away pretending to look at his phone in order to elude the intense PDA. He couldn't take it them hugging and acting all…all COUPLE like. His stomach turned at the thought of them kissing and…well you get the point._

"_So are we gonna get going or do we have to sit here and watch you two cuddle all day?" Tatsuki expressed while whirling past them all._

"_Yea the spiky chick is right." Renji voiced from across the room._

_Tatsuki sent him a death glare and turned around to go outside her face redder than his hair. The gang set off in two different cars because of the excess of people attending. The ice-skating rink was in Kyoto, it was the only one that opened so early in the year and closed well into the middle of spring._

"_So Hime I see someone's jealous!" Rukia claimed turning in her seat to face Orihime._

"_Huh? Who?" Orihime asked puzzled._

_Rukia smiled to herself thinking how dense poor Orihime can be "Kurosaki!" Rukia wanted to see if she had noticed him gawking at her like she just suddenly appeared. Rukia didn't even think of that flaw in her "master plan". Ichigo couldn't possibly like Inoue. What did she have to offer him now she was all coupley with Shuhei?_

"_OH! No Rukia I haven't noticed." Orihime confessed her voice falling a little._

"_CAN YOU TWO SHUT UP I'M TRYING NOT TO CRASH!" Tatsuki shrieked trying to keep her eyes glued to the road in front of her._

"_Well, maybe we would if you didn't drive 3mph in fear of going over the 55 speed limit." Rukia chided turning around and glaring out the window at the passing cars._

"_Hey guys, stop bickering! We'll be there in no time!" Orihime pleaded looking at each of them in turn._

_Tatsuki sighed and made a left at the Kyoto exit._

…_..._

_Girls piled out of the car as they waited for the guys to arrive. The guys arrived 10 minutes later looking exasperated and worn out._

"_What the hell happened to you guys?" an annoyed Tatsuki fired once they came out._

"_Well Ishida doesn't know how to read a map and we were almost about to end up in Tokyo id Chad hadn't said something. So we proceeded to drive here and then got caught in traffic." Shuhei explained trying to calm the fuming Tatsuki down._

_Rukia slipped away and placed herself next to Ichigo who easily towered over her by a foot or so. Ichigo, too engrossed in the argument, failed to notice her slip her arm around his as they walked to the rink. _

_The rink was huge and spacious. Easily 200 people could fit and yet there would still be enough room to move around. People glided on their skates and did a wide variety of things from a triple axel, to a simple unit around the oval shaped arena._

"_Ooooohhhh!" Orihime gushed as she took a moment to take in the structures.\_

_Chad, though often placid and expressionless, stood there with his eyes wide and a smile playing on his lips. It looked identical to the one that he and abuelo went to when he was a young boy. They would take trips to America and often frolic on the ice._

"_You alright Chad?" Tatsuki asked?_

"_Yeah…Thanks" he replied back in his usually placid persona._

_Ichigo tried to make a move toward Orihime but as soon as he did this he realized Rukia's arm intertwined with his._

"_Uh…." he started blushing as he turned to look at her._

_Yes! She had him right where she wanted him and now he would have to admit feelings. "I-I'm sorry, I was about to fall and held on to your arm for support." she lied through her perfectly white teeth._

_Ichigo removed his arm from its prison and moved toward Inoue before noticing that she went off with Shuhei and were already on the ice._

"_Have you ever done this before?" he imposed while holding on to the edge._

"_Once, with Sora, but that was when I was little." she admitted looking rather embarrassed._

"_Ah, well do you mind teaching me?" he urged with an innocent smile._

"_SURE!"_

_The two set off gliding about the ice holding hands and falling down occasionally, only to be helped up by the other. They looked like the one true definition of couple as they just had fun and enjoyed each others company. Rukia looked on with an approving eye, knowing there was no chance she would break up with him. That left Ichigo all to herself._

"_Oi, Rukia wanna ice-skate with me?" asked a very bored and indifferent Renji. Ice-skating wasn't really his thing. Too cold and everyone was all covered up. Now sunbathing…_

"_Oh, I'm ok I don't know how!" she lied again. She was just waiting until Ichigo asked her to. Hours passed by and Rukia sat on the bench gazing at her friends having fun. Ichigo hadn't even come over there to see if she was alright. Even Chad had come by to ask her if she wanted to skate. She possibly just ruined the one opportunity at having fun, and for what. Some boy!_

_Everyone started to file out of the rink due to exhaustion and hunger. Their cheeks were rosy red and their faces looked flushed except for the lively expressions they had plastered on their faces._

"_My god I'm thirsty!" announced the worn out Ishida as he pulled off his skates._

"_Hey, lets go back to the lodge for some hot chocolate and a blanket or 2" Tatsuki said breathing heavily and clutching on to the nearby chair._

"_Ooh sounds cozy!" Rukia claimed springing up._

"_Yea, Inoue you coming!" Shuhei asked before getting up_

"_Yea hold on a minute."_

"_I'll stay if you want?" _

"_Nah Shuhei, you managed to pull off that spinny thing AND help out those little kids. You go on ahead and I'll make sure she doesn't get lost." Ichigo interrupted a bit too forcefully._

_Shuhei didn't notice "Hey thanks Kurosaki!" he announced as he walked away catching up to the others._

_Ichigo stood there watching as Orihime sipped some water out of a bottle. This was the one chance, his one golden opportunity to tell her how he feels. He shifted on each foot not knowing where to start._

"_Ready Kurosaki-kun?" she asked breaking him out of his thought._

"_Yea…umm Inoue can I talk to you?"_

_Orihime whipped around to see him standing there looking bashful. "Sure!"_

_She sat back down and faced him. Her palms turned sweaty and she wiped them on her pants. She hadn't been that close to him since Chad's party and was quite nervous to be around him now._

"_Inoue, I…I'm truly sorry for what happened that night and I didn't really want to be friends. My indifference was just a way of me dealing with these feeling. I hope you and Shuhei are happy together." He smiled weakly before attempting to get up and leave but a hand stopped him._

_Orihime stared at him with tears welling up in her eyes. "I knew it." she said solemnly "I knew you felt this way about me too." she embraced him in a hug and they stayed like that for what seemed like light years. Happy to be acquaintances and friends once again._

_Shuhei knew he had to break it off with Orihime. He couldn't deal with Ichigo sulking in regret for not getting a chance to be with Inoue. He felt that deep in his heart he was destined to be with someone else and he needed to tell her that. "I'll tell her tomorrow" he vowed aloud. _

"_What was that?" Chad asked setting down his coffee._

"_Nothing." he replied smiling._

_**AN:**__** Soo did yyou guys enjoy? Ik, ik it was long right! Oh and jus to make this clear…I DO NOT ADVOCATE UNDERAGE DRINKING SO NO COMMENTS ON THAT PLEASE! Ahh how is Orihime gonna take tha news? Who is this mystery girl? What is Rukia gonna do? Why is Renji a perv? Will I ever find my lost headphones? Soo many unanswered questions that will be answered…IN CHAPSTER 11! Remember read and review :-D**_


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: ****AHH! I fell like a bad parent cause I havent updated in a week! Midterms consumed my well being and though they were finished on Tuesday I'm a lazy procrastinator so that's why this comes to you on Friday instead of Tuesday****J****. Enjoy ppls and remember always read the end !**

**Chapter 10: Goodbye**

Ichigo sat in his living room wedged in between Karin and Yuzu watching some show about modeling. Not his ideal choice of television but he dealt with it anyway. He couldn't get his mind off of Inoue, and how she had so willingly accepted his apology. He smiled to himself as he imagined them hanging out again and just being friends as they used to. The only thing that messed up his perfect reality was the fact that she was with Shuhei and he had to accept it.

"Oi, Ichigo what's the matter?" Karin interjected making him come back to his senses.

"N-Nothing." he stammered collecting himself.

"Well I better start on dinner!" Yuzu exclaimed hopping up from her seat. "Tonight is fried squid and noodles!"

"Don't make me a plate I'm going out to a friends house." he announced grabbing his jacket.

"ICHIGOOOO! YOU DARE NOT STAY HOME AND EAT THIS WONDERFUL FOOD POOR YUZU IS PREPAIRING?" Isshin screamed jumping out of his room.

"No I promised a friend I'll hang out with them.." he admitted and left before Isshin's shoe could make contact with his face.

…...

"Rukia…why are you so dressed up?" Byakuya blandly stated while picking up his suitcase.

"I have some friends coming over for a little." she chimed bustling in the kitchen.

"Mmm…I'm leaving for…"

"America, yes I know. I'm quite surprised you stayed in Japan so long now, it's been a whole 4 days!" Rukia interrupted sarcastically while setting the table.

Byakuya sighed. "Rukia we aren't talking about this now, I'm not in the mood."

"BUT WE NEVER TALK ABOUT ANYTHING! YOU'RE NEVER HOME, AND WHEN YOU ARE, YOU'RE GLUEDD TO THAT GOD DAMN CELL PHONE!"

"Rukia, you're 16 years old and yet you still act the same as you did when mom and dad died. I don't have time for this, I must upkeep our families honor."

"FUCK THE FAMILY'S HONOR I MISS HANGING OUT WITH YOU! YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR JOB!" she screamed storming away with tears flooding down her face.

Byakuya sighed and his heart panged a little in regret for the pain he put her through but shook it off and walked out of the door. She had to realize he was doing this for the both of them.

…...

Orihime walked to Rukia's house in total agony. She wanted to be with Ichigo but in order to do so she needed to break up with Shuhei and she didn't want to break his heart. But by doing this she was further breaking her heart for not being with the one she needs to be with.

As Orihime approached Rukia's house she saw a red Porsche zooming towards the interstate. " That must be Byakuya…" Orihime though aloud while ringing the doorbell.

"H-hey Orihime, come in." Rukia greeted with a smile on her face. She tried to hide any signs that she had been crying, but her red puffy eyes gave it away.

"Rukia, what happened?" Orihime inquired.

"Oh, nothing I'm just sad Byakuya left." at least she wasn't lying.

"Mmm, what are you cooking?" Orihime exclaimed while she put away her jacket.

"Sushi hand rolls and a miso soup!" she claimed stirring the contents of what was presumably the miso.

"Hey, can I ask you something." Orihime tried cautiously.

"What is it?"

"Do you think that I should break up with Shuhei?"

Rukia stopped stirring and looked up at Orihime trying to hide her annoyance. "For who?"

"Uhh…I never said it was for another guy. I haven't told you that yet." she said taken aback.

Rukia's heart skipped a beat as she realized the mistake she just Made. She couldn't give any hint that she was trying to steer Orihime from Ichigo. "Oh, I just assumed since there really isn't anything wrong with him." she covered.

"Oh…well it is for a guy that I've suddenly gotten in touch with again. I've always liked him and now I think he likes me too, but I think Shuhei will be crushed." Orihime confessed staring at the wood paneled floor.

"Well who's this guy?"

"Well…"

"You can trust me!" Rukia laughed trying to lighten up the mood.

"Umm…ok…Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime whispered turning away and closing her eyes.

"R-Really? Well that's great for y-you Inoue!" Rukia choked out before promptly turning back to the bubbling miso.

"You think so?" Orihime inquired with a tone of relief behind her wavering voice.

"Yeah. You would be great for each other." Rukia replied. She was churning with contempt and couldn't believe what was happening. How could she not see this potential threat and now look stupid when confronted with it now.

"Rukia you're a great friend!" Orihime exclaimed hugging her friend tightly.

Oh if only she knew the little devious side of Rukia that was secretly plotting to finish her off.

…...

"WE'RE HERE!" Tatsuki yelled coming through the door with Shuhei, Renji, Chad, Uryu and Ichigo in tow.

"Hey! Take off your shoes and make yourselves comfortable!" Rukia beamed setting the table.

"Sushi is almost ready!" Orihime announced from the kitchen.

"Mmm! Smells delicious!" Shuhei complimented making his way to the kitchen. It was now or never and even though he risked being stabbed by a sashimi knife.

He walked into the kitchen to see her rolling up the sushi rolls with the knife in reach. Damn.

"Orihime…"

"Oh…hey Shuhei." she whispered, getting butterflies in her stomach.

"I…Umm…"

"Idon'!" Orihime jumbled out afraid of his reaction.

"R-Really?" he stammered quite shocked.

"Yeah…I-I'm so sor…"

"Oh Inoue I was just going to tell you the same thing!" he exclaimed running up to hug her.

"Really!" she said smiling "Oh my, lets just be friends then!"

"Hey you two we're waiting for the sushi." Chad mumbled coming into the doorway.

"Here they are!" Orihime sang as she took out the plate of sushi.

Shuhei smiled following her out the door. They never really were meant to be in the first place.

…...

Renji burped and sat back in his chair satisfied with his full stomach.

"Wow, you could at least show some manners." croaked a disgusted Uryu.

"And you can at least grow some alls but I don't say anything do I?" Renji countered getting up to put away his plate.

"I…" Uryu started his face turning bright scarlet as he watched Tatsuki break out into a fit of laughter.

Renji, satisfied with his work, entered into the kitchen looking for the sink. He saw Rukia bent over it tears falling down from her eyes.

"Yo, what the hell happened to you?" he asked quite inconsiderately.

Rukia quickly wiped away her tears and looked at him with a watery smile. "Nothing I just finished cutting up the rest of this onion." she lied.

Unconvinced Renji walked over to her "So you were cutting up an onion when you came into the kitchen make tea?"

"I'm fine just…just go back into the living room." she threatened weakly.

"Hmph." Renji replied and then walked back with the others.

Rukia blew her nose and made the tea. She would defiantly get that her man back with what ever it takes.

…...

Ichigo and Orihime walked home together holding hands and just talking and enjoying each other's presence.

"Well here is you're stop!" he announced as they came up to her apartment.

Orihime let go of his hand and fished around in her bag to find her key.

"Hey Inoue, wanna go to the fair on Sunday?" he asked suddenly.

Orihime found her key and looked up a him with a gleeful expression. "SURE!" she exclaimed looking at his with her round gray eyes.

"G-Great I'll pick you up at 3:00."

"Okay!"

Ichigo hugged her and unwillingly let go knowing he couldn't let things get to physical and have it end up like last time.

"Bye Ichigo!" Orihime watched him walk away with a slight skip in his step. Her life was perfect. She was with Ichigo, still best friends with Shuhei and had the two greatest girlfriends in the world.

She made it up the steps of the apartment complex and moved to put her key in the door when she noticed it slightly ajar. Did someone break in? What did they take? Are they still there now? Too many questions ran through her already jostled mind as she cautiously went in the house. It wasn't harmed in way but there was a dark figure sitting in her living room head bowed down and body hunched over.

"Orihime, where have you been? You know it's rude to keep your guests waiting." IT said sitting upright and staring at her.

"W-Who are you?" she whispered as her hand crept toward cell.

"So…you don't remember me." it said again but sounding disappointed.

"WHO A-ARE YOU?" she shouted becoming impatient and scared. Fear seeping deeper and deeper into her heart.

With cat like agility it sprung to her side and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shh…we don't want the neighbors arousing suspicion do we little sis?"

"S-Sora?"

…...

**AN: ****OOOOHHH! CLIFHANGERSSS! Hehehe nice little twist huh? This chapster ended up being longer than intended but you guys didn't mind did ya? So you are wondering my intentions for bringing back Sora did you? Well lets just say it all a part of the master plan! Read Review Inbox me questions, do whateva I need ya feedback cause I thrive off of it :D. PEACE AND PINEAPPLES!1**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: ****And now lady's and gent's we have the next installment of our little story here! It's gonna be another one of those flashback things but I hope you don't mind too much! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Sora**

A small little girl with auburn /orange hair, stood in front of two mahogany coffins laden with sweet smelling flower bouquets. She tried to peer over the top but her small frame couldn't reach up to such a height. A teenage boy stood somberly next to her a stray tear escaping from his eye.

"S-Sora?" the little girl inquired eyes welling up with tears at her brothers tearful face.

"Nothing Hime-chan, everything is going to be alright." he replied.

"What about mommy and daddy?"

Sora took his eyes off of his three year old sister and gazed upon the two peaceful inhabitants of the coffin. "I'll be taking good care of you from now on, mom and dad went somewhere and can't come back."

"Sora-chan, you'll take good care of Hime-chan I know it!" she said smiling.

Sora scooped her up and hugged her as tight as he could "I'll never leave you."

…...

A few years later, an older Orihime stood in the living room eating her cereal.

"Orihime, before I go to work I bought you these." Sora said while handing her a package wrapped in silver box,.

Tearing it open, she stared at them in disappointment. "Sora these are too childish!" she exclaimed.

"Just try them on, they would look beautiful on you." he pleaded

"No! I'll just get made fun of in school, I'll never wear them!" she shouted while dropping the box on the table.

Sora sighed and picked up his briefcase "I'm off to work" he said leaving out the door. He heard no reply from the little girl in the corner.

…...

Sora arrived at work and he went about his everyday business. Answering phones, cashing checks, giving out loans ad advice to clueless people. In short it was quite boring.

"Sora, there's a phone call on line 3 for you." Linda the receptionist announced.

Sora grabbed the phone and hit 3. "Hello?"

"Hehe, haven't heard from you in a while! Almost thought you forgot about us." a shady voice croaked from the other end.

Sora paled and started to sweat. He hadn't been expecting them to call so soon, not after last month. "What do you want with me?" he whispered.

"Hmm…What makes you think I want something?" the voice sarcastically jibed.

"Look, I don't have the money I…"

"Hmph, well I guess we need to have a little chat. Meet me at the coffee house in 5." the line went dead.

Out of fear, Sora grabbed his things and rushed out of the office saying he had a family emergency. When he arrived at the café he noticed the blue haired fiend sitting at a table waiting for his arrival.

"Ahh Sora! Have a seat and lets talk." he gestured. "Coffee?"

"N-No, what do you want?" Sora asked apprehensively.

The man lit a cigarette and drew in a long breath "You're behind again." he finally said puffing out gray foul smoke.

"I...Things have been tough and I need to use everything I earn in order to support my sister and I."

"Uh uh uhhh! I don't give a shit about you're sob story predicament. Now we felt sorry for you when you're parents died so we gave you the money to set up you're life. Now you need to pay.

"I can't, I don't have the money…"

"Hmmm…well we could always take you're little sister as a means of payment. He is looking rather nice."

"You bastard." Sora exclaimed thinking of his poor little sister. "I'll do anything…ANYTHING but that."

"Well then you must work it off. Of course this means leaving all that you love and killing whomever we tell you." he sneered.

"I…" Sora thought about the promise he made to his little sister and how hurt she would be to find out what he was going to do. It was all for her safety and that was something he couldn't ignore. "I'll do it.

"Excellent! Now you need to fake you're death!" the man said a little too cheerfully!

Sora took a gulp of air and exhaled. Anything for Orihime's sake.

…...

"NOOOO! SORA DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS NOOOOO!" Orihime screamed as she stared at her brothers unmoving corpse.

"Inoue, I'm very sorry." Isshin mumbled as he put the cloth over Sora's pale face "We did everything that we could."

Orihime sobbed even harder and shook uncontrollably. Sora had promised to take care of her but how could he when he was dead?

Sora was unconscious yes, but only because of the drug that Grimmjow had injected him with,. He wanted to scream, to give her any sign he was alive but he couldn't feel his limbs and was left paralyzed by the drug and rendered useless.

…...

**Present day**

"Oi! Sora come over hear!" yelled Tousen who was loading his gun. Many years had passed since his "death" and those years left him cold and emotion less.

"What?"

"There's an order here for you." Tousen handed him an envelope with an objective and his mission. Kidnap some teenager that was messing with some business man's sister. Sounded pretty simple.

"So who sent in the order? You or the big man?" he questioned rudely

"Hmph…Some girl named Rukia willing to pay a lot to finish her off."

"Mmmm…I'm off" he announced walking out the door and grabbing his knife and gun.

…...

A half an hour later, he arrives at the destination. Becoming a little nostalgic as he recognized the area. His thoughts immediately reverted back to his little sister and how she probably is off somewhere living a perfect life with a job and friends and even a boyfriend.

He sauntered up to the door and easily broke the cheap lock. Inside it was quiet and dark, giving the hint nobody was home. Sora looked around for anything of value and came across a little memorial. Two candles stood at attention next to a small framed picture of a man.

"This can't b…be!" he stuttered aloud. He ransacked the bedroom and found pictures of an auburn/orange haired girl smiling and wearing two blue hairpins and hugging a spiky haired girl wearing a similar school uniform.

"Orihime-chan!" he left the room and sat on a sofa in the living room. Then the door opened.

…...

**AN: ****Soo that's the end of chapster 11! Yea ik, ik it was kinda boring and short. I have to agree I ran outta ideas after she found her bother dead lol :D. Yeah so Rukia really is a bitch huh! I hope you enjoyed it and have positive feedback towards it! I am currently working on another story about Gin getting another chance after Aizen kinda kills his ass. It'll come out the Wednesday after episode 308:). Don't worry he gets another chance! Read, Review, have some tea IDC :D.**

**PEACE AND HAIR GREESE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Ok so I'm literally spewing out stories today cause I have a snow day (even thought its technically an ice day) and I'm bored :D! So lets get back to our little story!**

**Chapter 12: Hurt**

Orihime stood there shocked, baffled, and disoriented. She had just walked into her apartment when some man comes at her claiming to be her brother and holding a knife to her throat. She looked around desperately for anything that might help her escape but the only thing within reach was her mail.

"Orihime, I'm sorry for what I have done and what I am forced to do now. I wish it could be different." Sora whispered as he tightened his grip on the knife.

Orihime tried to get away by biting down on his hand. He recoiled in pain and assessed his wound which gave her a moment to lock herself in her room. She panted and searched for a way out like the window, but it was locked and she didn't have the strength to open it.

"You bitch get over here!" he screamed in anger.

This cant be Sora Orihime thought. The kind brother that once kissed her goodnight and had helped her through the toughest times in her life couldn't be this half drunken hit man who wanted her life.

Juts then the knife went through the door as he was forcing himself in. Orihime cried out in fear and hid in her closet planning on escaping once the doorway was clear. It was a slim chance that she would make it but she had to try.

Sora kicked open the door sending pieces of wood flying in every direction. He surveyed the wrecked bedroom from the doorway and moved to the side of the bed, checking under it to see if Orihime was lurking there.

The doorway as free of occupants. This was her chance to escape and make it to safety. While he was still searching for her she bolted for the door to make her escape. Sora however was too agile and grabbed her arm. She squealed in pain and tried to pry his hand off of her.

"Where do you think your going." he rasped trying to get a hold of her.

Orihime struggled to get out of his tight grip "LET GO" she screamed.

"Wrong answer." He grabbed her shoulders and bound her hands together to prevent movement. The ropes cut into her skin making cuts on her wrists and arms.

"What are you planning to do with me?" she pleaded tears streaming down her face.

"Baby sister, I'm protecting you." was his final word before he duck taped her mouth and put a bag over her head.

Sora wasn't taking her to Grimmjow and the others. He needed to protect and save Orihime from them.

He drove silently to a quiet apartment in the outskirts of town where he stayed. Upon arrival he went to the backseat and extracted his sister who had fallen asleep just as she always had. He took her up to his room and set her down on the couch unbinding her and removing the bag and duck tape.

"W-Where am I?" Orihime asked woken up by the shift in venue.

"You're at my apartment." he said groggily as he sat down on another chair.

Orihime panicked as she knew what would probably come next. "Why d-did you take me here?" she inquired, voice quaking and tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"I need to talk to you."

Orihime relaxed slightly "About what?"

"About…why I faked my death and came here tonight."

Orihime remained silent as he relayed the story to her. Her eyes widening with fear again as he mentioned what he was sent there to do.

"Who…who would want to kill me?" she whispered deeply troubled by the fact that she could've hurt someone.

"Some girl, I don't know the full details. Apparently you had done something towards the lines of harming her and she wants you out of the way."

"But, I've never done anything to harm anyone! Not Tatsuki, not Rukia not…"

"What did you just say?" he interjected. "You're friends with her…Rukia. The one that wants you gone?" he said disgusted.

"What do you mean? Rukia wants me killed? Why?" Orihime asked in confusion. Rukia had been nothing but nice to her and Orihime had done the same. She shared more with her than she even shared with Tatsuki. "This cant be true!" she said at once breaking the silence.

Sora sighed. "Orihime, your friend wants your life and I need to take you in to the boss.

"Who is this boss that you so fondly talk of?" she spat back.

"His name is Aizen and if I don't follow his every whim…We die."

Orihime laughed "And you believe that?"

"If only you'd seen." Sora said remembering all the times that he had killed any traitor who had defied him. It was so quick, one with trained eyes would struggle to see the swipe of his blade.

"If you are who you claim to be, my brother, why would you try to give me in?" she questioned.

"To save your life. With you in his control, you will be safe and we can be together again. Just like we were when mom and dad died. I will always protect you." he finished.

Orihime shifted in her seat and looked into his eyes. It belonged to Sora, he looked like Sora, but he acted so different from _her _Sora.

"Hime, I'm doing the best I can for you and in order to do that, we need to go."

"S-Sora…I'll go but you have to promise me that you would be able to get me out of there and tell my friends."

Sora looked at the carpet and then to her "Ok…I will."

"Well, I guess it's time to leave."

It was dark and cold in the alleyway as Sora pulled up to the hideout and dragged Orihime out behind him. In order to make things look realistic, they agreed to tie her up again. He knocked on the door just to be greeted by Tousen.

"So you got her alright then?"

"Well what do you think?" he asked while pointing to the writhing Orihime .

Tousen seemed satisfied "The meeting just ended but he should still be there along with some stragglers."

Sora nodded and dragged Orihime to the meeting room where Aizen would be waiting. He knocked on the door getting permission to step inside. Two men opened the heavy doors allowing him entrance.

Perched on a high marble Chair sat Aizen smirking that smirk and eyeing them with interest. "Sora, well done! I see that you had no trouble running that little errand I sent you on." he mused crossing his legs.

"Take her. I've done my part, now do your's." Sora hissed through gritted teeth.

"Ahh, but you have forgotten that I instructed you to kill her, not keep her. We don't need another whore." he voiced staring at someone Sora couldn't identify. "But, since she's here might as well…put her to work."

Tousen untied her and presented her in front of Aizen. Orihime blushed and held back tears as she was thrust at him.

"Hmm…I might have been wrong, which I highly doubt, but this girl seems to innocent. Too…good." he concluded stroking his hand along her soft cheek.

Sora tensed up but quickly calmed down before anyone saw his moment of weakness.

"Yes, throw her in one of the confinement prisons until I find a use for her." Aizen announced coldly gesturing in which direction she was to go.

Orihime stole one last fleeting look of anguish before being whisked away to her cell.

Sora's heart panged with regret as he had gotten his sister into this mess and promised at all costs to get her out. He wouldn't loose her again.

Ichigo strolled up the block to see Orihime and maybe hang out for a bit. He smiled to himself and bounded up the stone steps. He walked up to her door and saw it was open.

"Inoue?" he called entering the room. The apartment was torn apart with a broken door off it's hinge and her purse overturned. Ichigo searched the house looking for any trace of her but saw none. His heart beat fast and he raced out of the apartment to get help. He needed to find Inoue at any cost

**AN: OOOHH! Ok so you might have been like WTF cause when I was writing it that's how I felt lol! So what did ya think? Pretty crazy huh! Please read and review and all that jazz. O and btw not to be cheesy but check out my new story chapster one is up now:D. PEACE LOVE AND TEXT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: ****Yay! It time for chapster 13! I promise it will be quite subtle!**

**Chapter 13: Carefree**

Rukia sat back on her leather couch sinking into the fluffy chappy robe that was wrapped round her small frame. She smiled in satisfaction as she checked her messages. Orihime had been successfully taken in by Aizen and them. Although she was elated that the wretched girl had been dealt with, she felt a deep regret that she had to sink as low as that just to get some girl out of the way.

A fat tear slid down the length of her face and fell on the plush carpet. Why did she always ruin everything to the point where it can't be fixed? Why id she always blow up problems to make them bigger then they are? Why was everything better before she came into existence?

********** FLASHBACK **********

"Mommy, Mommy!" screamed little Rukia jumping up and down on her parents bed.

"Rukia, quit it now! Mommy doesn't feel too great." Her mother pleaded. Ever since Rukia had been adopted, her mother had been sick with pneumonia. She ate less and threw up often.

"But I wanna play!"

"Rukia off…NOW!"

"No, you promised that we would play!"

"Rukia I sa…" her mother broke off breaking into a fit of shivering and coughing. Her whole body shook violently and she pulled the covers over her frail body.

"Rukia, leave mother alone…" a fourteen year old Byakuya ordered standing in the hallway.

"But…"

"We can play chutes and ladders if you want." he reasoned

"CHUTES AND LADDERS YAY!" she shouted running off into the living room.

"Mom? Do you want me to bring you some water?" he offered.

"No, just keep your sister busy."

"She isn't my sister, Rukia is a mere appendage that you added on after you found out that you couldn't have anymore children. She is not my sister."

Their mother's eyes welled up in unshed tears "Do you hear yourself? What would your father say if I told him huh?"

"Tell him, all he's going to do is slap my hand and say behave."

"Watch the attitude or…" she started her coughing fit.

Byakuya ran out of the room and appeared with a glass of water. "Drink this, I'll be studying if you need me."

"I'M HOME!" Rukia and Byakyua's father bellowed.

"DADDY!" She screamed hugging his waist.

"Where's mommy?"

"She's lying in bed, you might want to take her to the doctor." Byakuya suggested emerging from the solidarity of his room.

"Really now? Alright, I'll take her."

"BE SAFE!" Rukia yelled.

She didn't know that would be the last time she would ever see both of her parents alive.

********** FLASHBACK END **********

It was all her fault that her parents had died. Maybe if she wasn't such a nuisance, her mother wouldn't need to go to the hospital and would be here now to help her out. This whole mess that she got into wouldn't be happening, instead she would be huddled with her parents watching cheesy sitcoms and the news.

The door opened and she wiped away her offending tears, Byakuya stepped in and hung up his coat. "I'm back." he told her while passing by.

"Whoop-dee-doo" she replied sarcastically.

"Get dressed, we're going to see one of those plays in the theatre house tonight."

"J-Just me and you?" she said, eyes lighting up.

"No, with a couple of my clients, but I figured that you might want to come."

Rukia opened her mouth in protest, but then closed it. It was thoughtful of him to even think about her "Sure…Thanks!" she voiced before turning to her vast closet to find a dress suitable for wearing.

Orihime sat on the hard lumpy mattress that served as her bed. She had been in confinement for a day and was starting to become worried that she'd endure many more. She hadn't come in contact with Sora, or anyone since they had threw her in there. A loud grumble omitted from her empty stomach and she longed for anything to eat.

"Here." A voice commanded shoving a tray of murky gray soup, bread and a cup of water at her feet.

"Thank you, how much longer am I going to be…"

"As long as Aizen-sama needs you here. When he is done with you, he will discard you like the trash that you are." he said and then walked away.

Hot tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she assessed her problem. Where was Sora, and why hasn't he come to see her yet.

"Orihime, I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long…" Sora announced appearing from the shadows. He had heavy circles under his eyes and his head was throbbing from the slight hang over he had.

"Where were you? I don't want to be here please get me out of here…PLEASE!" she pleaded.

"Hime, I-I cant get you out of here just yet. I thought Aizen would've already signaled for your execution, but you hold great value to him and it would be hard to slip you outta here unnoticed."

"Oh…."

"Hime I'm…"

"No, don't be. If I hold 'value' as you said then maybe I can get myself out of this situation."

Sora smiled at her but didn't let her know that what Aizen says goes. Once his mind was set it couldn't be changed. "I've got to go, but if you need me, signal the man that brings you your dinner. He'll help you out."

"Goodbye, Sora."

He turned on his heel and stalked away to his chamber regretting what he had put her through.

"Bonjour! Je m'appelle Rukia! Et toi?" she said in perfect French. Byakuya's clients were from France and spoke neither Japanese or English.

"Je m'appelle Shunsui et elle est Unohana." the man said in response to her question.

Rukia smiled sweetly and sat in her seat. Their dinner would be served any minute and the show would start shortly after. She didn't really want to be there socializing with these French ambassadors. She'd rather be at home hanging with Tatsuki and Orihime, but thanks to her that wouldn't be possible.

"Vous êtes japonais?" Unohana asked.

"Oui, j'habite à Karakura!" she replied

The conversation went on a lot like this until all quieted down for the play to begin. The actor made his way on stage in a rage about something that happened. Rukia paid no mind to the show but let her mind drift off into space where her thoughts swirled around in a never ending circle. She thought about Orihime and Ichigo and all of the people that she had hurt in the process of her stubbornness.

Rukia's phone vibrated against her thigh and saw it was from Ichigo. She chose to ignore it because she couldn't deal with the guilt that weighed down her conscience she would think about it tomorrow when she could possibly help Orihime and apologize. Then maybe Ichigo would praise her for what she did and "cogratulate" her. Only time will tell…

**French part:**

**My name is Rukia! And you/**

**My name is Shunsui and she is Unohana.**

**You guys are Japanese?**

**Yes, I live in Karakura.**

**AN: ****So what did you guys think? I hope that you enjoyed that little chapster and maybe started to feel a tiny bit of sorrow for Rukia…maybe not but that's ok too! I only incorporated the French cause I was doing my French homework and wanted to show off XD. Read, Review, enjoy yourselves! Until next time3. PEACE LOVE AND FRANÇAIS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: ****Hellooooo! Im soo glad to be writing to you guys again! I want to get this last chapter in before I go on a one week hiatus to find myself as a writer an connect with my true self (I'll b in Connecticut :D). Read on lovlies…READ ON!**

**Chapter 14: Rescued?**

Orihime lay on the square mat that was to serve as a bed. It was lumpy and hard making it impossible to find a comfortable position to lay out on.

"Lunch woman." the commanding voice boomed startling Orihime out of her uneasy nap.

"Th-thank you…"

"There is no reason to thank, I am only doing this because it is my job and I must." he turned to walk away.

"Wait! What's your name?"

He slowly turned around and gazed upon her once again "Uluqiorra" he muttered and turned away again.

"I wonder if he's the guy Sora told me about." she said aloud. Orihime picked up the discarded tray and attempted to eat the hardened bread and brown water.

"Having fun?" A voice asked startling Orihime and making her almost choke on her bread.

"Who are you?" She sputtered back.

"No one you need to be concerned about." The man replied with a devilish grin. His electric blue hair stuck up in every which way.

"W-why are you here?"

"To have a look at Aizen's new pet and to see if she wants too go out for a walk." He smirked obviously alliterating to something much more lewd.

Orihime blushed a bright red and tried to look away from where he was standing but found it impossible when he opened the door to her cell.

"You want to be free don't ya?" he said gesturing to the open door.

"N-No, I need to stay here in order to avoid any trouble with…"

Like lightning he was standing beside her, a hungry look in his teal eyes "Your so innocent. It disgusts me."

Orihime tried to back away but she made contact with the gray stone behind her. She tried to find another opening but it was useless, she was trapped like a caged animal.

"Grimmjow, are you harassing the prisoner?" Uluqiorra announced striding in with his expressionless features.

Grimmjow whipped around to face him "Just about to have a little fun." he replied with a wicked grin.

"Get out now, or do I have to take out the trash myself?" he retorted.

"Your so uptight Uluqiorra, not wanting to share her I see? I'll be back." he mumbled before exiting the room.

"Did he hurt you?"

"N-No, just scared me…a lot."

A flicker of relief flashed past his eyes as he checked her for any bruises, Aizen was a true perfectionist.

"Umm…I'm fine, you don't need to do that." she tried blushing even more.

"Stupid human, to think I would even try something that vile just lowers my view of the human intellect even more." he replied standing up. "Aizen will see you now." he added before turning away.

Orihime stood there stunned that Aizen would see her personally and not in front of a council or something. She straightened her pesture and walked out with confidence though she had none left.

"So, you seem peppy and cheery after your girlfriend left you." Renji voiced entering the kitchen.

Shuhei smiled and set down the two plates he was carrying. It's true, the whole Orihime thing had made him depressed at first, but after a while he started talking to a girl named Hinamori and he really liked her. "Well, I guess, I've moved on."

"Bullshit! You need a night on the town hiring a couple of escorts, getting a hotel room in the city…"

Shuhei frowned at his brother "Now you know that's not my thing and even if it was, you would chicken out and not know what to do with yourself!"

"Hell yeah I would, better than sulking around the house all day."

"You may talk a big game but in reality your still a…"

"DON'T! You know not to curse around me." Renji interrupted turning a shade of red that rivaled his own.

Shuhei laughed and Renji snorted. "Don't ruffle your feathers just messing with ya!"

"I'm leavin to go visit that Kuchiki chick."

"Why? Renji she's bad news" Shuhei warned.

"NOOO! Not like that she seems…never mind, see ya later." He finished before departing.

Rukia sat in the warm bath trying to soak away all of her problems, into the exfoliating bubbles, but it wasn't working. She couldn't keep her mind off of Orihime and the mixed feelings that she got while thinking about her. Every ounce of her better judgment screamed to save her, but the selfish part wanted her dead. Then the other part of her didn't even want Ichigo, it longed for another reed head who had somehow managed to steal her heart by just caring for her. Her head spun and she didn't know what to do.

"Why, does this happen to me? Why do I feel the way I feel?" she asked desperately to the toilet, who wouldn't be answering her question.

Then the doorbell rang making Rukia hit her head on the bathtub. "COMING!" she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her small frame. It was probably Byakuya, or maybe to her luck Ichigo.

Rukia walked up to the door and unlocked it revealing Renji standing there staring at his feet.

"What are you doing here?" she inquired.

Renji looked up and almost fell down the stairs "I'm sorry I…I didn't know you…" he stammered.

"What are you so…Ohh! Hold on you can come in I just need to get ready."

"Yeah…sure." Renji situated himself on the couch and sat there waiting for her to come out. He never expected her to actually open the door half naked and talking casually.

"I'm sorry about before, I was expecting my brother to come home." she spoke coming out in a short pink dress that swished right above her knee. She had a white clip in her hair.

"Nah its ok, should've called first."

" Want some tea?"

"S-Sure."

She exited the room and started moving about the kitchen clanking pots together and opening cupboards. Slowly, he was starting to fall for the girl, no matter how much he adamantly denied it. He was captivated by her wit and couldn't control his feelings around her.

"Hey it should be finished soon! What do you want to talk about?" she sat down next to him trying not to get to close. She had a strong affection for him and didn't really want to let him know. She had to stick with Ichigo and not let herself fall for the red headed pervert.

"I was just worried cause the last time we spoke, you shunned me away."

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind and I cant cope with it all at once. I…I" tears streaked down her face once more and she cried silently in her hands.

Renji embraced her letting her cry on his shoulder and patting her back occasionally as a comfort to her "I'm here for you." he whispered into her hair.

"Bring her in, will you Tousen?" Aizen commanded from his marble chair an indifferent smirk plastered onto his perfect face.

Orihime stumbled into the large room where people sat watching her every move. She recognized the blue haired man from before and he smirked at her, mischief glinting in his eyes. She quickly turned away and looked up at Aizen who was studying her with his big brown eyes.

"So, Orihime we have you here out of pure gain. You aren't special, you don't posses any real talent, you just merely exist." he bellowed for everyone to hear. "but you do posses something that I don't find often. Innocence. Its disgusting."

Orihime looked down feeling the sting of his calm but hurtful words. She tried to hold her composure but was finding it increasingly hard to do so.

"I'm going to break you until there is no more, and then, continue to stomp on your pride. How do you feel…"

Just then someone screamed from the other room and a loud commotion went on dying down to dead silence.

"Hmm, Ichigo I was wondering when you would arrive."

In that same instant the door burst open and Ichigo stood there looking pissed off and tired.

"Give her back Aizen."

**AN: ****Oooh1 I ended it in cliffhanger (like I tend to do teehee) just to keep you hooked! We are coming to an end to our little story and I'm actually kinda sad! But before we start the goodbyes we got 3 or 4 more good chapters left and you wont believe the ending! Read Review, backflip, IDGAF :D :D! PEACE LOVE AND MY BEAUTIFUL IPHONE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: ****Hayy im here again with ur new chapster :D! Updates may be slow because I got a lotta crap due this month, but never fret mon ami's I will still be here delivering our precious characters fates ;)! READ AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter 15: Deception**

Rukia basked in the warmth of Renji's embrace as he held her tight. She had never felt so close with someone since her parents had died, not even Byakuya who had denied her acknowledgement until recently. She felt like he wouldn't judge her and would always accept her for who she was.

"Are you feeling ok? Renji asked breaking the silence.

"Yea…I guess…"

"What's wrong? Talk to me." he pleaded turning to face her. His voice was filled with concern.

"Renji…I did something…to Orihime…something I'm not proud of." she began, staring at the floor.

"What, like stole her dress our something…Kiss her?" Renji started a little too excitedly.

"No, no something…worse."

Renji sat in silence in anticipation for the next sentences to form out of her mouth.

"I….,…"

Renji sat there in oblivion trying to make sense of what he had just heard. Orihime was gone because of Rukia and her sick twisted mind, not because she had been robbed like Ichigo said. It was all her fault and there was nothing that he could do to change that.

"R…Renji?" she asked nervously eyeing him.

"Y..You did this…All for…and here I was thinking…" Renji stood up and started to leave.

"Please, you don't know the pain I was going through! Imagine having to deal with seeing your love care for someone else and push you aside like you're a waste of his time."

"Do you really expect me to believe that shit coming from your mouth? You hired a hit man for one girl who doesn't do anything but try to please others! Yet here you are trying to justify things."

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW IT IS FOR ME? I LIVE IN A HOME WHRE NOBODY GIVES A SHIT ABOUT ME, ICHIGO IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES, THE ONLY ONE WHO SHOWS ME ANY TYPE OF RECOGNITTION!"

"But is that a reason to go on and try to KILL every girl who he shows interest in? And wow big surprise nobody gave a shit about me either, but am I going around trying to kill everyone who I see as a threat? NO!"

"I JUST WANT TO FEEL LOVED AND ACCEPTED BY SOMEONE. SOMEONE WHO WILL JUST TAKE THE TIME TO CHECK ON ME WHEN I'M DOWN. SOMEONE TO_** LOVE **_ME ." she broke down in tears words incoherent.

Renji just stood there in anger staring down at her "I did. Btu that's all changed." he whispered and then stormed out of the house in search Ichigo leaving her all alone.

Orihime stood there in bewilderment assessing the scene in front of her eyes. Ichigo stood in the middle of the room scowling profusely and clenching his fists so that his knuckles were pale white. Aizen sat there analyzing him and smirking as he often did, his cheek rested on his hand in a bored manner.

"Aizen, I said give her back." Ichigo demanded tensing his shoulders.

"Tsk tsk, don't you have any manners Ichigo? It is always proper to speak with our inside voices."

"Don't test me." he warned

"I guess your ignorant upbringing has left you immune to the simply aspects of manners. Sit down and lets talk a bit Kurosaki. After all, you did travel all this way." Aizen chided.

"If you wont give her back…I'LL GET HER BACK MYSELF!" he shouted running toward him.

Uluqiorra stepped in front of Aizen staring coldly down at Ichigo as he attempted to pass. "You shall not pass, unless you wish for an early death."

"ARRGHHH!" he screamed lunging for the man.

Uluqiorra dodged it smoothly causing Ichigo to make contact with the concrete wall. "You'll have to try better." he voiced sidestepping yet another one of his attacks.

"Stay…STILL!" Ichigo sputtered trying to regain his traction.

"So you can…" Ichigo punched him in the stomach cutting off his air supply which gave for the perfect opportunity to attack from the side.

Uluqiorra however anticipated this countered his attack by knocking his legs from under him. Ichigo fell and became dazed trying to get up, but Uluqiorra kicked him in the ribs and a loud crack was heard from around the room which made Orihime wince. Uluqiorra then picked him up and threw him across the room.

"You, will obey Lord Aizen." he said taking out long switchblade.

"STOP!" Orihime yelled trying to break free of the guards grasp.

Uluqiorra froze eyes still trained in his target, and body rigid like a metal pole. He took one last look before beginning to turn away.

"C…Come back here y…you bastard." Ichigo managed before hauling himself up.

"I do not wish to raise my hand against someone weaker than me, let me know when there is a fair fight to be had." He replied simply.

Ichigo got up and staggered to where he stood "I never give up." He declared and then delivered a blow to his head which knocked him unconscious. "I mean business."

Shuhei stood awkwardly holding a bouquet of roses and ringing on the doorbell of Momo's house. He was taking her to the movies and maybe out to dinner. In truth he couldn't really afford anything too extravagant, so he resorted to the simpler aspects of a date. He was quickly reminded of Orihime and their first date. She had captivated him and granted him the reward of her first kiss. A twang of sadness hit his heart as he remembered her and how happy they were. But all doubts vanished as soon as she answered the door.

"Hey, sorry I took so long you can sit in the living room I just need to grab my things." Momo said upon answering the door. She wore a floral blouse over dark jeans with her hair down just past her shoulder blades . She looked stunning.

"Sure…" he replied at a loss for words. He situated himself on the couch and subtlety analyzed the room.

It was filled with pictures of her and her family, but one member was noticeably missing. Her father.

"Hey, sorry about that. Lets get going!" she chimed bouncing down the stairs. Shuhei couldn't help but smile. She really was beautiful.

A buzzing sound sounded from Shuhei's pocket. It was a text from Renji but he chose to ignore it. What he wanted to say could probably wait.

"Lets go!" He said gesturing toward the door.

She smiled and followed him out into the open sky.

**AN: ****I'm sorry if this chapter sucked lol but it gets better. I just have alotta crap due and I'm a tad bit stressed -_-. But never fear for you will get your most exciting two chapsters next! IT will be the Dénouement for our little story :D. Stay tuned! And new story suggestions are greatly appreciated just inbox me or put it in a review! Until next time :3. PEACE LOVE AND FRIDAYS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: ****I'm sorry about the slow updates. I have a lot of crap to do and my computer had a virus which cut me off from you guys :/. But never fear for yours truly will never give up on you. Here you go a new chapster! Read and review :D!**

**Chapter 16: Almost over**

Rukia sat in a heap crying and shaking violently. Renji had made it clear that he didn't want to be around someone like her. He was too good for her and she was silly to even believe that they had any sort of chance at love. She was worthless and deserved to rot in a hole and die because of what she did.

Rukia wiped away her tears and looked for a tissue to wipe her face. She had decided that crying about it wouldn't bring life to how it was. She had brought this pain upon herself and now deserved to face the consequences which inevitably all lead to serving some sort of jail time.

"I'm home." Byakuya announced waltzing in the room gracefully as if he was floating on air.

Rukia tried to wipe the tears from her face before he could notice. She didn't want another lecture on how she had to be strong and not cry about things.

"Have a good trip?" she asked feigning interest.

"Yes but, I need to leave for America in the morning." he replied from his room.

'Big surprise.' she thought. It would be best not to provoke any more fights with him. She wanted to try and patch things up as best as she could for now.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Rukia was a bit frightened. She wasn't expecting anyone but a little distraction would be nice too get her mind off of things.

She opened the door and standing in front of her were two men in black waiting for her.

"Are you Rukia?"

"Yes…and you two are."

"The police departments special detectives. We need to see you fro questioning in the disappearance of Inoue Orihime."

"W..What? I don't understand?" Rukia said confused.

We have a report from a miss Arisawa Tatsuki about your involvement in the disappearance of Inoue Orihime. You have the right to remain silent.

"I'm…I'm being arrested?"

"I'm afraid so madam." The man on the right finally said.

"NO! LET ME GO LET ME GOOO!"

Byakuya came in the room and saw her fighting against the authorities. "Rukia, if they are taking you in and you haven't done anything wrong, why do you resist? You have disgraced our family, something that I have been working on for years. Don't think about coming home." he announced in his monotonous voice.

Rukia just looked back in shock not uttering a single word as the shoved her into the car not even when they drove away. She knew it was the last time that she would see the light of day.

Ichigo stood hunched over, trying to regain his breath to fight again. Aizen stood and watched smugly as Ichigo struggled to acquire his strength again , enjoying the struggle that he had to go through.

Orihime stood on the sidelines watching with great trepidation afraid to move. She managed to catch Sora's eye and mentally tried to plead for help. He looked back at her saddened telling her that it was hopeless.

"Hmm, you aren't still going to try and fight are you?" Aizen asked in a condescending tone.

Ichigo looked up smirking "What's wrong? Scared?"

Anger flashed on Aizen's face for a split second but then reverted back to his calm tone. "Hmm, I really don't think your in a position to bargain or mock me." Aizen started "As you can see, no matter how you put it, there is no one here to save you. All of my subordinates are faithful to me, and no one else." He finished looking around the room for extra emphasis.

Sora looked back at him and then quickly to his sister. Orihime looked terrified and confused, and he didn't want to put her through that.

"Aizen. Why do you have to go through these games with people? She isn't even valuable, just release them, you even admitted they are of no gain to you." Sora piped up. The whole room turned to look at him in disbelief. No one had ever questioned Aizen.

"Ahh, Sora are you really going to question my methods? In what place are you to do that? You aren't even that important to me either."

"I know sir, however I don't see the point in this and many others would agree if you hadn't scared them all."

"Really? Who else feels this way?"

Nobody in the room raised their hand, nor spoke out against him. Aizen scanned their emotionless faces to find any hint of disposition, but found none.

"Nobody? Well Sora, I think you've been lead to false opinions. Now since you've become…defective, I need to dispose of you." he bellowed while pulling out a gun.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Orihime shrieked. She couldn't stand the thought of losing him as well as Ichigo.

Aizen stopped and turned to her analyzing her every move. "You stupid woman, do you really think I was going to kill him? I thought it would be best to kill someone much closer to him, like his sister."

Orihime widened her eyes as the barrel was directed at her heart. She didn't dare scream or move, this was it, she wouldn't ever have to worry about tests or school. And surely not about getting the attention of some boy who probably didn't even like her. "I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun." she whispered while closing her eyes.

Everything was quiet and nobody said a word. She didn't even feel the bullet pierce her skin or hear the sound of a gun shot ricocheting off the walls. All she heard was a commotion and a scream. Some people sounded as if they were getting up, and joining in what was going on.

She heard a gun shot go off and, then a loud cry in agony. More scuffling followed by shouting and a large explosion. People were screaming and she could hear the sound of their bodies as they hit the stone floor. She heard someone scream out "THIS ISN'T OVER" and then everything went deathly quiet.

She waited for a few more seconds and finally opened her eyes to a disturbing sight. There was smoke clouding the room and men laying sprawled on the floor, nothing could be seen through the thick fog making it near impossible to tell what happened.

"I-Ichigo?" she stuttered. No reply.

"Ichigo?" she called out with more certainty trying to move around the room. She stumbled on someone and started to fall.

"Hey, you really are clumsy aren't you?"

"I-Ichigo?"

"Who else?" he said with a mocking tone. He was alright she was alright and that is all she wanted.

She collapsed in his arms and just cried. She cried for putting him through so much trouble, she cried for making others worry about her, and she cried because he really did care.

"Hey, I think we deserve some form of thanks, or appreciation." Renji complained aloud.

"Yeah, don't give strawberry all of the credit." Shuhei added.

Orihime looked up with watery eyes and saw the two standing there looking as beat up and battered as Ichigo. She smiled and ran over to them hugging them both. "Guys…I-I'm not that worth it. You didn't need t-t-to risk your life for m-me." She stammered again on the brink of more tears.

"Well, we wanted to help, besides, what would we do without your annoying bubbly attitude?' Renji scoffed trying to down play their heroic feat.

'But how did you do it?"

"It was all in the timing. We were about to bust in and save his ass when that guy over there attacked Aizen." Shuhei explained "Aizen of course got away, but for that other guy…" he trailed off.

Orihime looked over to where he was gesturing and saw Sora sprawled out on the floor breathing, but just barely. She rushed over to him and knelt down beside him.

"Sora?"

He blinked "Orihime-chan! I'm so glad to see…" he started coughing.

"Shhh, don't strain yourself Sora. I don't want you to hurt yourself any further than you already have."

"No, I'll be fine. I just need to get out of here before the police find out what happened. No matter what our relationship is or even that I saved everyone, I still committed crimes beyond that."

"But we can get a lawyer…"

"Hime-chan, no matter what we don't have the connections nor money to be able to get one out of law school, never mind the professionals." he interrupted slowly getting up. "I wish you the best Orihime. I need to go." he started to walk away.

"WAIT!" she yelled running after him

He stopped and turned around to face her. She looked back and before he could say anything, she hugged him.

"I'll miss you Sora. Even though what you did was wrong, I only see the loving brother who used to tuck me in a t night and read me stories. The big brother who told me that I could accomplish anything I wanted. I love you Sora."

A tear slid down his cheek. "I love you too Hime-chan." he whispered and then set off in the direction of his apartment.

"Hey you alright?" Ichigo asked appearing next to her.

She turned around quickly "Y-Yes Kurosaki-kun! I'm fine I'm fine!" she babbled smiling trying to convince him that she was ok.

He looked at her for a long while with a small smile on his face "Orihime…I'm sorry that I didn't come earlier, you suffered because of me and I can never imagine…what would've happened if I didn't come in time."

"No! don't hate yourself because of me, all that matters is that you did come and you did save me!" she smiled again hoping to cheer him up.

"Orihime…I need to tell you something. Back at that party, back when you first dated Shuhei, back when your brother died, I've always liked you. I'm sorry its taken me this long to realize it."

Orihime blushed and looked him in the eye "I-Ichigo…me too."

He sighed relieved and embraced I her in a longing way.

"Kurosaki-kun…I…I…" she stopped because he had kissed her.

It was gentle and sweet. She could feel all of the repressed feelings that he had pent up inside in that one act of kindness. She gladly returned the kiss with the same amount of emotion and longing. This was what it was supposed to feel like.

Shuhei and Renji whooped in the background but the two didn't care as they just zoned out and enjoyed the moment.

And that is when Orihime woke up.

**AN: ****Tee-he! This is almost it lady's and gents! I really hope that you enjoyed this new chapster. In truth it took me a while to figure out what I ws going to write but then…IT HIT ME! The last chapter will be up hopefully soon, I don't want to make you guys wait any longer than needed! Review tell me what ya think, your opinions mean the world to me and I always try to take advice! Well that's all folks, tip yer waitresses! PEACE LOVE AND BLEACH!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: ****I can't even begin to tell you how emotional I am about finishing up this story. I am so sorry it took so long! I rewrote this chapter 10 times (not kidding) because everything I put down sounded like crap! I hope you guys aren't too mad *insert puppy dog eyes here*. Well I won't keep you waiting any longer, here you are…THE FINAL CHAPSTER *gasps***

**Chapter 17: Sweet Sorrow.**

"Orihime…ORIHIME WAKE UP!" someone was shouting.

Voices and sounds were muffled as her brain processed what was going on around her. Where was she and how did this happen? She tried to think it through but then thought better of it when her headache made the room spin.

"She's awake!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"FINALLY! I was starting to think she died." Rukia said in relief chuckling to herself.

Tatsuki gave her a death glare before turning her attention to the addled Orihime. "Hey how are you feeling?"

"Like I just got run over by a truck on a freeway! What happened?"

"Well you had just come in after your "big date" with Shuhei and you went to wash up. You were taking pretty long so I went to see if you were ok and found you had fainted and hit your head on the floor."

"S…So it was all a dream…" she whispered trailing off.

"What was all a dream? You sure you didn't hit your head too hard?" Rukia asked jokingly.

"SO there isn't a gang lord named Aizen who helped fake my brothers death and hired him as an assassin so that he can contin…"

"What are you talking about Hime? I think you might've really hit your head hard when you went down. Here lay back down." Tatsuki offered trying to calm the girl down.

"I'm fine, really! The dream was just too real to not be real, you know what I mean?"

"No…not really. How about you at least try an explain to us what happened."

"Well…" Orihime shifted uncomfortably in her seat " It all started with the day after today at school…"

The two girls sat in silence as Orihime retold the events in her so called "dream". Tatsuki sat there looking bemused while Rukia held an expression of annoyance when ever hr name was mentioned. Orihime tried her best not to leave anything out and still manage not to offend Rukia in anyway (which was proving to be difficult).

"…and as soon as he kissed me, I woke up." she concluded.

The room was silent save for the occasional bird chirp or child's laughter from outside. Orihime's breath hitched in her throat as she looked at her friends. Tatsuki still looked bemused (even more so now), and Rukia had an unreadable expression probably thinking of ways to not kill her.

At last Rukia spoke, her voice pricked with a small amount of anger. "All I can say is that I must seem like a really screwed up person to you."

"NO! I don't think that I swear…its just how you were portrayed . Im sorry if I had offended you."

She sighed "No, you haven't now I need to think up another plan! What am I to do" she said with playful sarcasm meaning that she was forgiven.

"So what are you gonna do about Shuhei? He has obviously taken a liking to you, and Ichigo didn't seem too pleased when he saw you guys." Tatsuki interrupted.

"Th…that really happened?"

"Yeah he wanted to talk to you before but you were still out so we told him to come back later. He must've stayed to see when you would come in and then saw you intertwined with Shuhei."

"Oh no…I'm…I'm a terrible person…" she mumbled quietly about to unleash a hail of tears.

"No your not! It isn't like you were 'together' so he has no rite or reason to hate you." Rukia stated.

"I haft a call him and apologize, I don't want him to hate me over something so…childish!" Orihime replied throwing aside the blankets and rushing over to the phone.

"Don't you think that you should rest a while before you go rus…" Tatsuki started but then stopped as Rukia gave her a side glance that said "Don't put out her small flicker of hope."

Orihime quickly grabbed her phone and called Ichigo's cell phone. He was almost guaranteed to answer that every time it rang. She hit the small green button and held her phone to ear waiting for an answer. The phone buzzed in her ear and sent jolts of anxiety to the pit of her stomach. Questions went reeling in her head as she started to doubt herself. What if he hated her now? Maybe he wont pick up the phone because she was calling and he didn't want to be bothered? Was it better to have blocked the number so he would…

"Hello?" he answered sounding worn-out.

Orihime froze. She wasn't expecting him to actually answer the phone. A voice mail would've been nice or even a short text message explaining how she was sorry. But his voice was too much for he to bear at the moment.

"Hello? Are you there?" he asked again once more.

She took in a gulp of air before answering him "H…Hi. It's m…me Orihime." she mumbled into the receiver.

"Oh, hey…" he whispered sounding down. "What's up?"

She paused trying to find the right words to say. This was the only chance she had to make things right with him and screwing up can mean devastating consequences. "I just wanted to…apologize for last night. Tatsuki and Rukia told me what happened and…" she started to choke up as she held back angry tears "I didn't want you to get h…hurt."

A long silence passed between the two of them no one speaking or even daring to breathe. Ichigo broke the silence "Look I don't care if you date Shuhei because I have no control over what you do. I just thought that it would've…never mind."

Tears started cascading down her face as she tried to find the words to express how she really felt "I…I don't want to be with him I…." but it was too late he had already hung up on her.

The phone slid out of her slender hand and she watched it clatter to the ground. She slowly sunk down in a crumpled heap on the ground as sobs racked her body. Why did she have to open her mouth and make him say those words? Why did she even have to fall for him? Was it because he was kind and always looking after her or because he had shown her love (no matter how subtle) when she was surrounded by sorrow? She couldn't think rationally and could barley breathe.

Tatsuki cautiously made her way over to the heap of auburn hair and clothes that was her best friend. She had looked terrible and Tatsuki could only guess that things had gotten worse. "Hey…what happened?" she asked sympathetically.

Orihime looked up and she was a mess. Hair clung to her face and her eyes were puffy and red showing that she had been crying for a long while. "H…He thinks that I want to be with Shuhei a…and I really don't because I…I…I" and she broke down in a fit of uncontrollable sobs that rendered her illiterate.

Tatsuki balled her hand into a fist and punched the wall in anger. She would NEVER forgive him for this, especially if he just leaves her there with no explanation of why he had hurt her. She was going to figure this out even if Orihime begged her not to.

"Don't worry Hime, I'll help" she vowed before leaving the room.

Rukia stood by the door timidly not wanting to disturb them as they talked. Even though she had been their friend, she didn't want to butt in where she didn't belong. "Is everything ok?" she asked softly.

Tatsuki had a dark look on her face as she stared down at her hand on the door knob. "I'm fine I just need to go out for a bit." she mumbled.

Rukia just nodded her head in understanding, she wasn't about to ask her where she was going, but she did know that a certain red head was about to get his ass kicked. She stood transfixed in her spot as she watched Tatsuki recede behind the door and slam it in her wake.

Rukia sighed and walked into the empty kitchen, "I guess I'll make some tea for Orihime and try to figure out what's going on" she mumbled.

Tatsuki stormed down the street not bothering to watch out for innocent pedestrians who happened to get in her way.

"Hey watch it!" someone called not knowing the mistake he had just made.

Tatsuki looked up her eyes ablaze in fury not saying anything in return. The poor man looked at her and scuttled away quickly before she had time to retaliate.

She continued on her way to his house clenching her fists and unclenching them at every block. What he did to Orihime was unacceptable and in order for her to feel peace she needed the truth out of him.

She halted in front of the small house attached to the clinic that they owned and grit her teeth. She slowly walked up to the door and knocked a few times before someone answered.

"Oh, what are you doing here Tatsuki?" Ichigo said upon opening the door.

She looked up at him with a face distorted by disgust. "Why? Why did you hurt her like that?" she spat with clenched teeth.

He looked down at her in bewilderment and understanding "I had to in order for her to be happy with Sh…"

"Are you REALLY that dense?' she taunted

"I…No, I don't think I am its clear to me that she…"

Tatsuki punched him square in the face "YES, I THINK YOU ARE DENSE. HOW CAN YOU NOT REALIZE THAT SHE WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU SHE _**LOVES **_YOU? OH WAIT IS IT BECAUSE YOU DECIDE TO HANG UP ON HER OR BECAUSE YOUR TOO…(she kicked him) STUPID…(she kicked him again)…TO REALIZE?" she stopped panting and trying to catch her breath.

Ichigo steadied himself on the floor trying to breathe and looked up at her "B-But I do love her. "

"Well…THEN FIX IT!" she stormed off leaving a confused Ichigo in her wake.

When Tatsuki returned she hadn't said a word of where she went or what had happened, all she did was slam the door and hide in her room.

Orihime was feeling better at least and sat at the table drinking her tea while wiping away her tears. She was able to compose herself enough to stand up and speak but they were careful to avoid the taboo of Ichigo. She wasn't that composed.

"Tatsuki, are you ok?" Orihime asked timidly knocking on the door.

A loud crashing noise could be heard from her room "I'm PERFECTLY fine." she yelled backing sarcasm.

Orihime recoiled as if she had been slapped "W-well if you need anything…" she trailed off as she heard someone banging on the door.

She rushed over to see who it was and came face to face wit Shuhei. "Hey…" she whispered.

He looked at her smiling "Hey I just wanted to say sorry about last night, I didn't mean to…well kiss you."

She looked up at him looking a little more relieved. "O-Oh no it's ok…"

"And I'm sorry for being such an ass…" another person said from behind him.

"I-Ichigo, what are you doing here?"

He shuffled in place while staring at his feet "The truth is…I didn't know how to react to you. I liked you but couldn't show my feelings because I…was afraid you would hate me."

"N-no…I've never…EVER hated you, I only wanted you to love me and not ignore me. Please…just…"

He had pulled her close to him embracing her in his arms and not ever letting go. She cried into his shoulder as he stroked her long hair, all he had was love for her and he never wanted to make her feel sorrow. He just wanted her in his arms forever.

Orihime pulled away from him gazing into his clear eyes as he leaned in to her. She paused for a second trying to figure out what to do. Here she was about to be kissed by the one she love and all she could do was try to not faint.

There eyes were level now as he leaned in even further to reach his goal and "score". Orihime closed her eyes and waited for him to kiss her. To her that 2 second wait was an eternity but when he finally reached her the kiss was soft and inviting. Small tingles went up her back as she returned the kiss and closed her arms around his waist. This was the feeling of total bliss.

Rukia looked on wistfully as she saw the two of them, secretly wishing that it was her. She had finally seen the care he had for her, how he was so gentile and kind to her and how he was able to tolerate everything she put him through. Who was she to take that away? Rukia smiled a thin smile, as she walked away. As long as he was happy, she could move on.

Meanwhile Orihime had recovered from his kiss long enough to see his jovial expression. She knew that he would never hurt her and that he would be by her side supporting her in what ever happened or what ever she did. She couldn't be happier. Even if Sora wasn't really dead and there was an evil gang with a leader named Aizen out there, she wasn't going to waste her time worrying about them. She would just focus on her life as it is now, not regretting anything that happened along the way

**AN: ****I still cant believe this is the end! Again im sorry for the long wait I had a lot of trouble on how to end it so I'm sorry if this chapter is too predictable *insert disappointed face here*. I just want to say thank you to all that have read this story from chapster 1 and even those who are probably just reading this. You all are so kind in your reviews and are nothing but kind ^..^! I really hope that you will continue to read my stories (even if their crappy) , and give me helpful advice! Well I guess its time to say good bye. Until we meet again, stay gold….BANG**

**PEACE LOVE AND HAPPY ENDINGS 3!**


End file.
